Lincoln's Little Sister
by S.Bennett
Summary: With Lincoln's knees on the ground and his eyes looking towards the sky, he and Octavia both believe that this is it. However, Lincoln's story isn't over yet. A story of jealousy, honesty, kindness, and love. Linctavia, Jasper x OC, a little Bellarke, Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys and gals! This is the first chapter to my first published story. I really hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a review :)**

His knees hit the ground as Octavia watched hopelessly and helplessly. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the man she loved talk to the monster of a man: Pike. Pike pulled out his gun and cocked it. Octavia's face crumpled as she prepared herself for Lincoln's death. She asked herself how this could have happened and tried to remember the good times.

Pike raised his gun to Lincoln's head, and his mouth moved one more time. Octavia closed her eyes and waited for the gunshot that would crush her heart and kill Lincoln. Suddenly, three shots rang out. A gut wrenching sob broke through her chest until she heard Kane gasp and felt him shake her. She yanked her shoulder away from him and snapped her eyes open. She saw Lincoln lying on the ground, but there was no blood. At least not around him; Pike, on the other hand, was lying in a pool of his own blood with an arrow in his chest along with three other guards in the same condition. This rest of the guards continued to shoot into the field beyond camp where the arrows came from before fleeing to the ship to regroup and formulate a defense against an enemy they couldn't see.

Out of the corner of her eye, Octavia saw a small form with a bow and quiver on its back sprinting through the field outside of Arcadia. When the form, who turned out to be a girl no older than seventeen with skin like Lincolns and long, crazy hair, got to the electric fence, she set out a device, clicked a button, and ran away from the fence throwing her hands over her ears and tucking her head between her knees. Then the device detonated, blowing a hole in the fence. She ran through the hole and directly for Lincoln. At first, a rush of fear rushed over Octavia which quickly dissipated when she saw the girl turn Lincoln over and check his pulse. He was unwounded, and as soon as he made eye contact with the girl, he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could with his hand on the back of her head.

This was like a knife to Octavia's heart. Who was this girl and why did Lincoln seem to...love her? Octavia looked to Cane who looked to be in shock.

"Come on. Let's go." Kane looked at her with disbelief. "What about Lincoln? Let's go get him! We can bring him to the cave."

"We'll leave a trail; it looks like they're busy," she spat as she watched the girl and Lincoln look around before running to the drop ship, the girl with her bow and him with a gun.

"He'll always find me." Octavia hoped that her voice was filled with hope instead of the despair that filled her mind.

While they walked away, Lincoln and the girl were running to the dropship and heading to the prison. When they got there, the guards were ready but not ready enough. Lincoln took out the guys who he knew were absolutely loyal to Pike first and when they were all dead, he demanded surrender. Lincoln and the girl faced wounds of their own. Lincoln had a gunshot wound on his leg, and the girl had one in her shoulder. The rest of the guards lay down their weapons. Lincoln locked them in a room and tended to the girl. She wrapped his leg while he patched his shoulder.

"Get ready to move out," Lincoln said to his people. When they were all ready to leave, they walked out into the common room, Pike's gun in the girl's hands. When they got to the common room, Lincoln shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Charles Pike kom Skaikru is dead," the girl yelled, throwing his gun forward. "If your people attack any more villages in the coalition, I will personally shoot you in the neck." And with that, the group turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" an unexpected voice asked. Jasper stepped forward which made the girl tense up. Lincoln smirked at the girls change and then turned to Jasper.

"To find Octavia. You're welcome to come if you want." Jasper shrugged, "Nothing better to do."

Lincoln grabbed the keys to one of the Humvees and started to get in the front seat.

"Wait! I brought horses. Jasper can drive the Humvee while you ride with me," the girl said while walking to the front of the camp, shooting Jasper a small smile over her shoulder, making him blush. Lincoln shook his head at her and nodded to Jasper, telling him to meet them at the front. When he got to the front he looked at the girl who walked towards him with two horses. When she got to him, she handed him the reins to the larger horse and kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait to meet her," she said with a wink. "Who?" Lincoln stuttered out.

"The girl who has brought light to your eyes and a smile that rivals the sun to your face. I just hope that she deserves you."

They both mounted their horses and waited for Jasper. After he pulled around to the front, they took off. Lincoln easily found the trail his Octavia had left him, and it was pretty easy to follow. After riding for about an hour, they came across a cave.

Lincoln dismounted and handed his reins to the girl to tie to a tree. When he started walking into the cave, he heard a voice.

"Jasper, stay with them; we're going in." Lincoln turned his head towards the girl who was apparently going in with him. He gave a questioning glance to the bow in her skillful hands.

"What? This could be a trap. I'd rather risk the chance of looking foolish than be shot without even having a weapon in my hand." Lincoln laughed at the girl beside him and took a good look at her. She looked older and fiercer than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was longer, but it wasn't braided which was strange for her. Her paint resembled his, but he noticed that it also had influence from a certain Heda with whom she was spending her time. At least before she was killed by her flame keeper.

They walked into the cave as a united front and were met with guns.

"Told you so," muttered the girl who had raised her bow. As soon as the people in the cave saw Lincoln's face, they lowered their guns. After a few seconds, and Lincoln's warning glare, the girl rolled her eyes and lowered her weapon. The first face he saw was Octavia. He approached her with his hands out, but she rushed past him with a growl. He turned his head just in time for him to see Octavia pin the girl against the wall with her hands constricting on her throat.

"Who is she, Lincoln? Is she your second girlfriend?" Octavia growled out while choking the younger girl who looked furious. The girl's hands were balled up at her sides, and if looks could kill, Octavia would be long dead. The girl's teeth were barred, and she looked ready to kill which took Octavia back. However, her resolve stayed strong, and she tightened her grip on the girl's neck, forcing a choking noise from her throat.

"What? O, are you crazy? Let go of her. Sweet Jesus, what is wrong with you?" Lincoln griped Octavia around her waist and pulled her away from the girl who stayed against the wall, trying to contain her anger.

"What's wrong with me?! What is wrong with you? You come traipsing through here with a new woman who you seemed pretty fond of back at Arcadia! So you tell me, Lincoln, do I sound crazy to you?" Octavia had tears in her eyes, and Bellamy who stood close by, ready to defend his sister, looked furiously at the girl on the wall.

Lincoln grabbed Octavia's face, "Tavia, one, I could never love anyone the way I love you. You are my everything, and nothing will ever change that. Two, even if I didn't know you, I wouldn't be able to love her like that." At this point, Octavia looks skeptical, and the girl looks smug.

"I'm confused. What do that mean?" Octavia demanded.

The girl stepped in, "It means that if you ever get married, we'll be sisters." Octavia's eyes got the size of dinner plates. Lincoln chuckled.

"Octavia Blake, I would like you to meet my sister, Kathleena kom Trikru."

 **Level 1: passed. And Lincoln did not die. He gets to move on to the next level with his sister XD! Have an amazing day, week, month, year! See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Level 2, my friends! Questions will be answered: let's just hope everyone likes the answers. Please don't forget to review and favorite this story. I really hope you enjoy this one is a little longer.**

After all the introductions had been made, everyone sat down around the fire and listened to Kathleena and Lincoln tell the story of Pike's death and their own story. They had been separated after their parents died, and Kathleena went to POLIS to work with the commander while Lincoln stayed in their old home. They only saw each other a few times a year, but they were both content. They were both independent, and they were together when it mattered as proven by Kathleena saving Lincoln.

They also explained how they kept track of each other, finding each other in crowds during meetings between Skaikru and the grounders or leaving clues for each other. Octavia vaguely remembered Lincoln finding a dream catcher in the woods. He got this strange, fond smile on his face and tucked it into his bag. When she asked, he said it was from an old Trikru friend that he didn't get to see very often. The subject obviously pained him so she hadn't pressed. Now, she understood.

Lincoln sat between Katleena and Octavia who had actually started to like each other. Once Kathleena, who liked to be called Kat, realized that Octavia actually loved her brother, and Octavia realized that Kat wasn't trying to steal her man, they got along really well and realized they had a lot in common.

Next to Kat was Jasper; for some odd reason, he had begun to like the woman. She was strong and tough yet kind and even gentle as she checked her brothers wound while he spoke.

"So after we got everyone out of the prison, Leena stood in front of everyone and declared that Pike was dead. I think Skaikru is pretty terrified right about now," he chuckled and then hissed in pain as Kat adjusted the bandages.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Kat snapped at him, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Ah, you know you missed it," Lincoln smirked and kissed her head. "So anyways, then we found your trail and here we are. We're really happy we found you guys."

"We're happy, too," Jasper said with a smile. "Jasper, I've never known you to turn down a drink. You want some?" asked Bellamy who was still on probation in Octavia's mind.

"You know what, no thanks, man. I'm staying sober tonight," Jasper muttered with a short, breathy chuckle. Kat locked eyes with him and shot him a small smile. At seeing that, Lincoln felt a surge of protectiveness that dissipated when Octavia whispered in his ear, "Oh come on. Jasper deserves to be happy, and I think your sister can help with that."

"If he hurts her-"

"I'll help you beat him up," Octavia interrupted with a sarcastic smile. When the couple looked back at Kat and Jasper, they were talking quietly, and Jasper was actually laughing. No one in the circle has heard that unless he was drunk, and even then, they were hollow and meaningless laughs. This laugh was real, and it was the first step in his recovery that they all knew he needed.

For another hour or so, everyone talked. There were happy conversations and serious conversations. Gradually, a silence fell over the group.

"So, what next?" asked Kat.

"I don't know. Can we really go back to Arcadia? I mean the grounders are going to attack to avenge the three hundred dead soldiers. We have to warn the people, but we can't stay there," stated Octavia.

"We need to get word to Clarke. Tell her that Pike is dead," Jasper's voice sounded resentful and pained; however, he managed to keep negative thoughts of Clarke to himself. "He's right," seconded Bellamy.

"I think I have a place for us to go. It's the village that I stay at when I'm not in POLIS with Lexa. Well, when she was alive..." Kat trailed off. Surprisingly, Lincoln's hand wasn't the only one to comfort her. Jasper and Octavia also rested their hands on her leg and shoulder, respectively. Kat put her hands over Jasper's and Octavia's while she leaned into Lincoln's which rested on her cheek.

"What did you do for Lexa?" Jasper asked quietly. "I was like her secretary. I would sit in the corner during meetings and take notes. Mostly just when treaties and promises were being made. I would also stay after and record her ideas and thought on the meeting. She would also ask my opinion when she and Titus fought. Oh, I also ran a lot of errands like getting lunch or summoning someone. As time passed, we became closer. She told me about the initiates, and I told her about Lincoln. We really did become good friends."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Jasper murmured as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "So this village, are there a lot of people?"

"Um, maybe around two hundred. It's pretty big, and even though its a grounder village, no one there is itching for violence. I'm probably the best warrior there."

"Well, that's really hard for you," Lincoln joked with a smirk. "Alright, how far away is it?"

"Is it near Arcadia?" asked Bellamy.

"It's about a quarter day walk from here. Arcadia, however, is the other way, so a team should go there and bring back as many as will come. Then, they can follow our trail to the village."

"Ok, well it's pretty late. We should all get some sleep," Lincoln muttered while standing and wrapping an arm around Octavia. Jasper stood and offered a hand to Kat which she gratefully accepted. Lincoln wrapped his sister in a bone crushing hug, once again happy that they had found their way back to each other. When he released her, Octavia took her turn and hugged Kat.

"Thank you for saving him. I love your brother so much, and...I'm so sorry I pinned you against the wall in a chokehold," Octavia rushed out, genuinely afraid Kat would hate her.

Kat laughed, "You're okay. You're just lucky I didn't have a knife," she joked with a wink. "We'll have to spar sometime, yeah?"

"Yeah, I would like that." With that, Kat kissed Octavia's cheek, and the couple went to get some rest. Kat turned around and went to the corner she had claimed as soon as she had gotten to the cave. As she was getting settled, Jasper awkwardly walked over with an extra pack from the Humvee. She looked up at him with her large, dark eyes.

"Um...everywhere else is taken..." Jasper said awkwardly. Kat laughed and patted the empty space beside her. "I don't mind sharing." Jasper rolled out his sleeping bag and got settled.

"Goodnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight, Kat. I'm really happy I came with you..." She smiled at him and replied with a, "Me too." She reached her hand out to squeeze his before closing her eyes and falling asleep. _God, I can't believe another girl is making me feel this way_ , Jasper thought. _I haven't felt this flustered since... Maya._ He found that it hurt less and less to say or think her name, but this time, he barely felt the pain. All he felt was the sadness, but a new emotion was present: acceptance. Thinking of both Maya and Kat lulled Jasper into the best sleep had had in awhile.

When Jasper woke up, he saw Kat's sleeping face. She looked so young and peaceful when she slept. This was the first time that he could actually properly evaluate her. Her long brown hair reached her waist, and in the tank top she was wearing now, he could see that both of her shoulders were tattooed but her chest remained blank. She also had a wrap tattoo on her arm that looked infinitely more graceful and delicate than any other that he had seen. Her cheekbones were high, and her jaw line was sharp, and he could see the faint traces of her paint that were left on her face.

He also noticed that her hair was unbraided, and he wondered why. He continued to examine her, looking at her shoulder where she had been shot to see that it was covered with a bandage. She actually looked smaller when she slept; without her boots, which probably added an inch and a half with the thick sole, she stood at around five feet four inches. She also only probably weighed around 120 pounds, most of which was muscle.

"Like what you see?" Kat's voice shocked him as his eyes snapped up to meet hers and a blush covered his cheek. Kat giggled and yawned before sitting up, letting the sleeping bag fall to her waist. As she stretched, her muscles flexed and twisted in a beautiful yet dangerous fashion. In this new position, Jasper could also see the scars that littered her neck and arms; from the shape of the scars, mostly long slashes, he could tell that she received them in battle. She also had a scar that started at the corner of her left eyebrow and snaked down the edge of her face to her jaw line. Even with all of these imperfections, she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

After ogling Lincoln's little sister, Jasper stood up and stretched out his back and arms. As he stretched, he caught her staring at him and repeated her snarky statement.

"Yes," she confidently replied with a smirk which made Jasper blush and Kat laugh. She walked over to the fire circle where other people had begun to wake up and brush the sleep from their eyes. Kat restarted the fire before going to the food. She picked a few pieces of meat; not a lot, but it would be enough for now. She found a clean rock and laid it in the middle of the fire, waiting for it to become hot. The hot stone acted as a skillet, and once it was hot, the meat cooked quickly. At the smell of food, the rest of the camp began to wake up.

After the meat was cooked, they all sat down to eat. It was one of the first times in a while that they could eat without stress; Kat's presence brought a sense of calm and security that a lot of the group members like Jasper craved.

After everyone had eaten and the silence had become awkward, Kat looked around at the group. She looked to her brother and to Jasper and finally spoke.

"We need to notify Clarke and get people out of Arcadia. Azgada will be attacking any day now, and we need to make sure that everyone is safe."

" I think that's a good idea. Who's going to do it?" asked her brother.

"I think it should be people from Arcadia. I think Sinclair, Kane, and Bellamy would be best for the job; Sinclair because he'll keep the situation calm, Kane because people trust him as a leader, and Bellamy because he was on Pikes side. This isn't about sides anymore; it's about keeping everyone alive. We need all hands on deck," strategized Kat.

"What about me?" asked Jasper.

"Well, you get to come with me to the village. I need some Skaikru people who can prove that being Skaikru doesn't mean that you're evil. Skaikru isn't trusted now, but it's our job to change that."

"How do you know so much about us?" Bellamy asked harshly. His eyes were in slits, and his distrust in Kat was obvious.

"Being the commander's secretary has its perks. Also, Lincoln has been with your group for a long time. You honestly think that I didn't know?" she bit back sarcastically. "Everyone else will go with me except Kane, Bellamy, Sinclair, and Lincoln. Lincoln, you're going to POLIS to retrieve Clarke. Don't make a big deal; in and out, as fast as you can." Before she could move on, Octavia interrupted. "No, if he goes, I go. We're never splitting up again." Kat could see the desperation and the vulnerability in Octavia's eyes.

"That's a good idea. Keep each other safe. Remember Lincoln: flight, don't fight," she joked to her brother while covering Octavia's hand with her own supportive one.

"Come to the village I showed you when you have Clarke. You can take the two horses that I brought. Kane, Sinclair, and Bellamy will have to go on foot back to Arcadia because you can bring the Humvees from Arcadia, and my team will take the Humvee." Bellamy rolled his eyes and stood, obviously sulking.

Jasper leaned over and whispered in Kat's ear, "Don't take it personally. He hates his own shadow because it follows him around." Kat laughed loudly before standing and offering Jasper a hand. "Why thank you, my fair lady."

"You're quite welcome, my good sir," Kat responded with a laugh. "Alright everyone, we move out as soon as everyone is ready."

 **Level 2: passed! I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Tell me what you thought, and have a nice day, week, month, year! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, lovelies! We are starting level 3, and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's a bit of a filler, but without it, the story would not make sense. I would also like to note that I have changed some plot points to fit my story. Some things are only changed a bit, but some things aren't even similar to the series. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the third chapter. Don't forget to review!**

As soon as everyone was ready, the three groups met around the mouth of the cave. Kat lunged into Lincoln's arm with a joyful laugh. He held her close, her feet dangling six inches off the ground.

As he set her down, he sighed, "Ok, we should be going. Please be careful, Leena." Kat smiled and touched his cheek, "Always am, Lincoln." Then, she shocked both Octavia and Lincoln by throwing her arms around Octavia's shoulders.

"Don't do anything stupid, you two. Keep each other safe." She pulled back and placed a kiss on Octavia's cheek, causing the older girl to blush. Even with her younger age, Kat had the mannerisms of a mother which made Octavia feel all warm on the insides. She didn't like it. Sure, Kat was Lincoln's sister, his family, but she wasn't prepared to let another person into her life that could end up dying. With that in mind, she nodded and turned her back on Kat. Lincoln gave her one last hug before Lincoln and Octavia left the cave.

Next, the team going back to Arcadia left; Kat gave Kane the coordinates to the camp as well as promising to mark a path with the trees. And then, the last group was gone.

"Alright, let's move out. It isn't too far, but we shouldn't waste time." With that, the group began the trek into the unknown. The other grounders didn't seem worried or on edge about this new place, but the Arcadians were petrified. What if this new village was a trap? What if they killed us? What if they found the rest of the camp?

There were too many variables for the members or Skaikru to be comfortable. However, one man seemed strangely at ease. Jasper looked content to just walk beside Kat and help her with marking the trees on both sides of the trail. While they walked, they shared an easy conversation.

"So, is there anything you're afraid of?" Kat gave Jasper a strange look. "I mean, grounders always seem so fearless and...emotionless." Jasper waited for the inevitable moment that she would shut down, push him away, and declare that her fear was none of his business. Which arguably, it wasn't. Instead, she laughed, "Hmm, I'll have to think about that one. When I was little, I was taught that fear and love were weak. Lincoln helped to change that notion and tried to explain to me that it was ok to love and be afraid as long as you don't run. I'm scared of a lot of things. Dying, traps, watching people die. Things like that; however, phobias are different. I have an intense phobia of birds, but instead of cowering from them, I face them. Over the years, I've actually started to like watching them from afar. What about you?"

"Uh, spiders," Jasper said awkwardly. It shocked him how open and perceptive she could be. Lincoln had done an amazing job raising her, just as Bellamy had raised O. Both sets of parents had failed, and both brothers had assumed parental roles for their younger sister.

"I can see that. Spiders are strange creatures," she agreed as she cut into another tree to mark their path. "We're close. Stay close to me, but stay a couple feet back. Remember, they aren't expecting us."

They continued walking in silence for another half mile before it happened. Two men dropped from the trees right in front of Kat. Before their feet touched the ground, Kat had two swords out and was in a fighting stance. The two men sized her up, looked at each other and attacked. Kat was quick and fierce. Her hands immediately seized the weapons out of their hands and when they were unarmed, she went in for the kill shot. With two cross-body punches aimed squarely at their noses, the two guards fell.

Jasper started towards them when Kat commanded him to stay back.

Not seconds later, two more warriors came sprinting through the woods but stopped short at the sight of their unconscious comrades. They stared at Kat in shock and confusion.

"I am Kathleena kom Trikru," she declared. She then walked forward smirking at the new, larger man; she moved his weapons out of her way, put her hand on his chest, and got close to his face. "I live here, too, you know," her voice was low and menacing. The men had the decency to look afraid and stepped back.

"Kat," her head whipped up to meet eyes with the man she had befriended in the village. "Jacobs!" she squealed, running up to this new, strange man. He spun her around and then put her down to compare their heights. Kat was small while this Jacobs was massive. Her eyes barely reached his chest, and she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes.

"So, I see you've brought some friends and almost killed my guards," he chuckled. "Alright. Come on in, guys. You are all welcome to stay as long as you like. The biggest and really only relevant rule right now is no weapons in camp. You can store your weapons altogether and get them to go hunting, but in the camp, we prefer if weapons, especially guns, were kept under supervision. I hope you understand."

And with that, the group, guards not included, began walking to this new village. The two men who Kat knocked unconscious had begun to regain consciousness just as they were walking away. Jasper reclaimed his previous spot at Kat's side. He felt this stinging feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about Kat and this new man. While he could not name to this new feeling, but he knew he hated it. Kat looked at him with a smile, bumping her arm against his, making him smile.

"You know that I'm bringing more, right?" Kat asked the man, referring to all the Arcadia members that would willingly go with Kane.

"Yeah, I figured," he smirked at her. "Oh, Kat. You and your strays." She punched his arm playfully. "They aren't strays." After walking for another ten minutes, they finally reached the village. Ten men and women stood around the perimeter with weapons, and when they saw this Jacobs man coming, they signaled for the gates to be opened. Once inside, they stopped at a large oak chest with a lock on it. Jacobs took a long chain from his neck that contained around ten keys. He quickly found the correct one and unlocked the chest.

"Ok, I know that it is inconvenient, but I need every weapon that you all possess. I can promise you that no one besides the guards has weapons in this camp. You will all be referred to as 'Group A.' This dictates where your bunks are and where your weapons are. Everything else is pretty relaxed. After three months in the camp, you lose your group and become an official member of this village if you so choose. At that point, you can come and go as you please without checking in or out. While you have a group, you, as well as your weapons, must check in and out. Are there any questions?"

"If there are any questions, I would be happy to answer them one on one," Kat interjected. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Kat, put your weapons in this box, lock it, and put it in the bigger box."

"What you don't trust me?" Kat asked with a giggle. "I trust you. I just want yours separate, so if you need them fast, you have them. Also, you're packing, girl." Kat let out a large belly laugh at Jacobs ridiculous comment before getting to work.

She set the box in the chest and told everyone to put their weapons into the chest. This process took about thirty seconds. "That all?" Kat asked to which the group responded with a nod. "Good, ok, my turn." She started with her feet. She took two blades out of her boots and unhooked two more from her ankles. She then moved to her thighs where she hid two long daggers. How she didn't get cut, no one knew. She then moved to her back, removing her bow and quiver carefully, followed by the long swords, and finally, the daggers at her shoulder blades. She then took the two small blades out of the chest pockets and finally pulled a container off her shoulder. From inside, the group could hear a rattling. When she realized she had an audience, she sighed, "It's poison. It's also a worst case scenario."

"Such as?" Harper asked tentatively. "If I was taken. There have been many battles between the clans. Most stop after a little fighting, but in the case of a larger battle, hostages are taken very often and tortured for the enjoyment of the enemy clan. The pill is to steal the joy from the opposing clan. It's not fun to torture a dead body," Kat said with a tight, sad smile. And with the container in the box, she locked both the lock to her box and to the chest. She walked over to Jacob's tent with the rest of 'Group A' behind her. She handed the key back to Jacobs.

"Your hair looks strange down," razed Jacobs. Kat rolled her eyes, before taking the group to the Group A bunkers.

"I thought you said you lived here before. Why don't you go back to your old quarters?" Jasper asked Kat, ignoring Jacobs comment about her hair.

"I lived with an old woman named Ellania...Ella. She passed about four months ago, and I haven't been back since, so I haven't been reassigned."

"I'm sorry, Kat," Jasper lay his hand on her shoulder which she rested her hand on. "Well, you can stay with me," Jasper boldly suggested. Kat looked at him with surprise at first, but slowly, her features softened, and she nodded her head. Jasper smiled at her and took her hand tentatively. She allowed him to hold her hand as she led the group to the bunkers. They had thirty to split between their entire group, so four people went into each bunker. Jasper and Kat walked into a bunker that they assumed they would be sharing with Lincoln and Octavia. After setting her bag down, Kat walked back outside to the fire circle and started a fire. She still had food left over that would be more than enough to feed them.

As they ate, they laughed and talked, all of them feeling safe, even if it was temporary. Suddenly, the group heard laughing from behind them; as Jasper turned around, he saw a large, severe looking man with bright, happy eyes standing behind their group. His eyes were trained on Kat who turned around after the rest of the group. She wore a smirk on her face as she stood from the log that she and Jasper occupied. Kat walked into the large man's arms, her smirk replaced with a fond smile. This display of affection made Jasper's stomach churn with the feeling again.

The large man put her down, holding her at an arm's length to get a good look at her. Kat turned back to the group with a huge smile on her face, "This is Astrum. He saved my life when Ella died. We were both pretty sick, and after she died, he found a cure and brought me back to life."

"Well kid, I just wanted to say hello. We should catch up sometime," he said, patting her shoulder. "Oh and by the way: love the hair," he teased with a wink before he walked away. Kat rolled her eyes and shot off a sarcastic farewell. Jasper looked at her with a strange look on her face.

"What?" asked Kat. It amazed Jasper that she was never defensive until she knew there was something to be defensive about. "I'm sorry, I've just never...seen grounders talk to each other like... like..." He was at a loss for words.

"Like people," Kat supplied. Jasper quickly tried to dispute the idea, but Kat put her hand up with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. You've only ever seen my people when you're at war. Or when they are behaving a certain way because you're Skaikru. That prejudice isn't ok, but you really aren't seeing those men as they really are. We really are people. We just don't act like you. Also, not all grounders are the same, just like not all Skaikru members are the same."

At this point, everyone in the group, even the grounders, were listening to Kat. "Some grounders loathe tech, but I love it. Did she see that hole in the fence from when I saved Lincoln?! That was amazing! Without tech, that couldn't have been possible. Harmony isn't about everyone being the same. It's about everyone accepting that everyone is different. No two people are the same, and that is something to not just accept and tolerate, but to celebrate."

Jasper felt a feeling for this woman that he never believed he'd ever feel again. Safty. Love. Something, or one rather, to fight for.

He could feel himself falling for this woman, and there was nothing her could do about it.

 **Level 3: Completed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review; I love your ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism. Have a nice day, week, month, year! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Level 4: Let's go! More Jasper x Kat cute moments and a costume change are coming ;). I hope you enjoy this level! Please leave a review, giving your honest opinion!**

As everyone started to retire to their tents, Kat put out the fire. Jasper helped clean up the circle, and finally, they were the last people left. "The rest of the group should come tomorrow," Kat said quietly. She was excited yet nervous to see Clarke again. She hadn't seen her since the commander's death, and she was sure that it was hitting her hard. "We should get some sleep."

"Wait. I...Can I ask you a question?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Of course." Kat put her hand on his arm as they both sat on the log around the dead fire.

"Well...it's really personal, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why don't you braid your hair?" Jasper's cheeks lit up as he waited for her to push him away and declare he had gone too far. Instead, she simply smiled and brushed her long dark hair back from her eyes.

"I used to braid it every day. I don't know, I guess I just stopped caring about how everyone else saw me. The braids are supposed to be seen as a prideful and powerful style. After Ella died, I rebelled a little. I left camp, changed my hair, and went to POLIS. I guess you could say that Clarke and I are similar in that sense. Anyways, I've been getting happier especially since I found Lincoln and you. I think I might braid tomorrow. I haven't decided yet." Jasper had seen her in an innocent state, a strong state, and even sleeping; however, he realized he had never seen her vulnerable. Even when she slept, she had a weapon close just in case. In this moment, they were just two teenagers, not warriors or survivors. Just kids.

Kat surprised him with a question, "May I ask you a question?" Jasper nodded slowly. "Why do you hate Clarke? Every time her name is mentioned, your eyes go dark, and your lips turn down automatically."

Jasper let out a shaky sigh, "It's a long story. I don't even know where to begin." Kat put a hand on his arm, "The beginning." He smirked at her even though she was being serious. "Ok, so after the hundred killed those three hundred grounders, you heard about that, I'm sure, forty-eight kids were taken hostage by the mountain men. Most of us didn't think anything was wrong, but Clarke knew there was something wrong. She got out, but none of us believed her. Not until later. While we were in there, I met a girl...Maya. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and overall an amazing person. As time wore on, my...love for Maya and my suspicion of Mount Weather grew. By the time we knew we had to leave, I was in love with her. However, we couldn't leave, and the forces outside were trying to find a solution. Well, you probably know what happened what happened on the outside better than I do. Somehow the grounders were released, and Clarke and Bellamy had met up in the control room. They... Clarke... thought that the only way to save the hundred was to kill all of the mountain men. She killed the girl I loved. And I hate her for it."

They sat in silence for a second, then a minute, before Kat finally spoke. "Clarke told me about that. She felt extremely guilty about it, just so you know. She woke up countless nights from nightmares; she would scream and cry until her voice was gone, and she would pass out. While she stayed in POLIS, her room was right next to mine. I know it's hard, and I'm not saying what she did was right or wrong, but I'm asking you to understand that she's a leader. Sometimes, leaders make hard and bad choices. It is not our job to hate, though. It is our job to love each other regardless of our pasts. Forgive, but never forget." Jasper had tears in his eyes as he listened to Kat. He hadn't forgiven Clarke, but he now understood better than before.

"I didn't realize how much I drank until I turned around and realized three months had passed. I wasted three months," Jasper could barely remember the important moments like Monty's birthday or the success of the garden which brought in much better food.

"We should never mourn the past. It is a waste of time and energy. Become a better person and look forward instead of backward." Kat rested her forehead on his temple, kissing his cheek. Jasper leaned into her, happy to get the physical contact that he had been craving for months.

After a while, Kat let out a monster yawn against Jasper's cheek and jaw. He laughed and picked her up with little protest from her. In the arms of the man she was starting to love, she wished he would never put her down. Alas, Jasper pulled the blanket back and rested Kat into a bunk while he took the one opposite her. Before going to his bunk, he brushed the hair out of Kat's sleeping face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

When Jasper woke in the morning, Kat was nowhere to be found. A wave of panic coursed through his veins as he tugged a shirt over his head and ran outside. Once outside, he saw a woman with her back to him; she was talking to a young girl in the grounder tongue. As soon as the girl saw him, her eyes grew as big as dinner plates, and she hid behind the woman. As the woman turned, Jasper looked around for Kat.

"Jasper?" His eyes snapped back to the woman who was sitting on the log, and he let out a gasp. "Kat?"

"Yeah, it's me. Alright, love. Send my love to your mother." Kat, this mystery woman, kissed the girl on both cheeks before sending her off. Kat's entire look had changed. She had lost the tank top and cargo shorts for a blue dress with an armored bodice. She kept her combat boots, but the major changes were her hair and paint. Her hair was pulled from her face and braided in a way that was more intricate and beautiful than any other he had ever seen. The top of her hair looked like a crown around her head while the bottom half hung loosely to her waist. In the hair that was down, there were eight narrow braids, some with beads and some without.

Her paint was similar to Lincoln's except it started at her eyes, going straight up at the inner corner of her eyebrow. It continued straight before the two lines went opposite ways, curving away from each other and then finally disappearing into her hair. The paint was a dark brown as opposed the black he had seen before. She had a bunch of flowers that he assumed, by the length, were going in her hair. She looked stunning.

Kat looked at him awkwardly until Jasper shook his head and stuttered out, "Y-you l-look...gorgeous."

She let out a laugh that sounded like the sleigh bells from the few Christmas movies that he had seen on the ark. "Thank you. Do you want to help with these in my hair? I can't reach." She actually looked sheepish. Jasper sat behind her and shakily picked up a flower and placed it into her hair. He repeated the process until all of the flowers were in her hair. Even though he wasn't very good at it, he hair looked gorgeous.

Kat turned around and kissed his cheek, sheepishly, "Thank you. I have to announce that part of Skaikru will be staying here and that Pike is dead."

"Will the people be upset?" Jasper really didn't want to leave if the people didn't like them, but if he had to, he would leave to protect Kat.

"I don't think so. I mean, this village accepts everyone, regardless of their past. If you want to start over and redeem yourself, this is where you come."

Suddenly, a horn blew out. Kat gasped, "It's Lincoln! Come on, let's meet them at the front." Jasper could tell that she was half nervous and half happy. He knew how much she loved her brother, and he had only known her three days now. After a few minutes of being dragged through the village with Kat, he began to laugh. The village people didn't look at him with contempt; they had already unofficially accepted Skaikru into their village. He began running beside her, laughing like he would never laugh again. They dodged people, carts, and horses. Other people around them began to laugh too. This was truly a magical place. With Kat, he felt alive. He felt like a kid again; while it was a bit scary, it was also the best feeling ever.

After a few more minutes, they reached the front of the camp. As soon as Kat saw Lincoln, she launched herself into his arms, and he swung her around. This village brought out a playful and mischievous side of this girl that Jasper was loving. Lincoln set Kat down, and Kat hugged Octavia in a much gentler way. After the pleasantries, Kat and Jasper noticed Clarke. She was just standing behind Lincoln and Octavia, looking at Lincoln as if he was supposed to say something.

Finally, Lincoln signed, and Kat's posture stiffened, and her smile disappeared. "What is it?"

Lincoln put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground before grunting and looking up at Kat. "Well, we have a problem."

 **Passing levels like a boss. I am officially in love with this story, and I can't wait to finish it in a good way haha. Leave a review, and have a nice day, week, month, year! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys and gals! I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story; I was in a place with NO internet for two whole weeks, and let's just say: I'm happy to have my computer back! So without further, adieu: Level 5: Begin.**

"So, you're telling me that Jaha has created this peace army of people, and his goal is to get everyone to take this chip." Kat was seething mad. She may have liked tech, but she wasn't a fan of this kind of tech. The flame was supposed to be a sacred thing for the commanders; something that was cherished and revered by the people. Not something that everyone can take and can be forced upon others. Apparently, this Jaha had forced grounders to take the chip and convince others to take it too.

One person who had escaped had warned everyone in POLIS, and Azgada was furious. Getting everyone out of Arcadia was going to be difficult for the team of three but not impossible.

"Yes. We need to stop him, but first, we need to wait for everyone to come from POLIS."

"It's great to see you again, Clark." At least with Clarke, Kat had someone else who was willing to make the difficult decisions when it regarded everyone's health and well-being. They all began to walk to the bunk houses. Kat walked between Lincoln and Jasper. As they walked, she grabbed Jasper's hand. He looked down at their hands and shot her a thankful look. She could tell that he was trying to be civil with Clark, but her presence was hard for him.

"So, Lincoln. Octavia. Would you be interested in sharing a bunk with me and Jazz?" Kat waited to ask until Clark wasn't paying attention, so her feelings wouldn't be hurt. Lincoln and Octavia shared a look and turned to Kat and Jasper, giving them a nod and a smile. Kat looked happy to be living with her brother again, and Jasper looked happy that Kat was happy.

When they reached their now home, everyone greeted Clark. Some hugged her while some nodded respectfully, and some, the grounders who were prisoners at Arcadia, looked at her with fear. They all settled around the fire circle which seemed to be a ritual for them. In the early morning, Kat had gotten more food from Jacobs and they now had a small pantry in one of the bunks.

It was about midday, so no one had really eaten since last night. Kat cooked a huge meal with the help of Harper and Octavia. Kat's biggest pet peeve regarding Clarke was that she was always lost in thought. She was so worried about everything she forgot to eat, sleep, and drink water. Often times, Lexa had helped Clarke relax because when she wasn't trying to be a scary Heda, Lexa truly was only a teenager.

After the meal was cooked, everyone ate quietly. The group had already formed a harmony much like the hundred had. They all had separate conversations, yet they were all aware of everyone around them. If someone wasn't in a conversation, it didn't last long because someone would ask their opinion just, so they didn't feel alone. Also, they all knew the dangers of being lonely, especially when you felt lonely in a large group; in the work they lived in, everyone needed to be included because no one was expressly safe. The only person who never joined a conversation was Clark, and it wasn't for lack of invitation. She just didn't want to speak to anyone.

After lunch, they went about chores; some people gathered firewood, some people built a clothesline, and others strategize on how to make camp a better and homier space.

"I want to talk about Azgada," Clark whispered to Lincoln, Octavia, and Kat.

Kat placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're right, but now is not the time. People need to feel hope, and they need to trust this place. We can't accomplish anything with a bunch of people who don't trust their leaders or where they are."

"Oh, so you're the leader now?" Clarke's response was defensive and hostile; Jasper's fists clenched at the blatant disrespect. Fortunately, Kat was better at holding her temper.

Kat took her hand off Clark's shoulder. "No, I'm not the leader of Skaikru. However, Jacobs is the leader of this village, and your people follow his rules. I am your connection to Jacobs. Think of me as an ambassador: I convey your wants and needs to Jacobs, and he decides if he wants to fulfill them. You don't have to like me Clarke, but you need to work with me."

"How can I work with you if I don't even trust you?" spat Clarke.

"You've done it before under Lexa's reign. Did you forget that I worked alongside Lexa? That she trusted me?" asked Kat in a calm voice.

"Trusted you?! Please! She pitied you. The Trikru orphan who wanted to badly to start over and make it big in POLIS. You were always getting in the way, and she just never built up the nerve to get rid of you. We never worked together because you never spoke; you were the cynical little mute in the corner! She didn't trust you; for god's sake, you were her charity case!" Suddenly, the sound of skin on skin rang out. Kat's eyes bore into Clarke's as Clarke held her cheek which was starting to bruise with the force of Kat's blow.

"You have no right to speak about her in such a disrespectful way. Lexa didn't pity people, you ignorant child. She understood them and sympathized with them. You seem to think that you knew her so well, yet you didn't understand what she did at the Mountain. Haven't you done things to protect your people? Haven't you ever done something for your people at the price of someone else's? You might have been sleeping with Lexa, and you might have thought you changed her view on love, but she was the commander. She knew that loving you put you in danger, so she fought it every step. You claim that she didn't trust me, but who was there for every meeting? You say that I'm a cynical mute, but you wouldn't know because you were never invited to stay after the meetings were over. That is when I spoke, and that is when she asked for my advice and opinions.

"You judge everything off of the little information you have, and you take that as fact. You have no room to talk about the beautiful woman you tried to change. You tried to force your ideas of love and life on her, and now she's dead, and we have no commander. My people are living without a commander, only a tyrannical clan and a deranged, lunatic night blood. And you don't even realize the severity of your actions. Yes, Titus killed Lexa, but if not for Skaikru's weapons and your distracting of the commander, she may still be alive right now. Our beloved Heda is dead."

After Kat's long rant, Clarke was silent; however, Kat waited for her to speak. Clarke sputtered before stuttering out, "I never did anything like what Lexa did at the Mountain."

Kat scoffed at Clarke, "What about your little drop ship bomb that killed three hundred of her people and almost killed Bellamy. What about that? Did you know that explosion killed the last relative Lincoln and I had left? Our uncle on our father's side. But, guess what? I never blamed you for that because things happen in war. You need to stop being afraid of how people will respond to you decisions and actions. You're the leader. Act like it. For example, I just completely berated you about your relationship with Lexa, and all you can say is 'I never did anything like what Lexa did at the Mountain.' Because you know that it's all true, but you can't change it. Be a leader. Respond. Defend your action because you can't go back. If you have regrets, great. Have them. Deal with them, but never let your people see. Your job is to protect them and lead them, and right now, this camp doesn't need premature planning. It needs to feel safe. Get it together, Clarke. You're better than this."

With that, Kat walked away and started collecting firewood. The entire camp had stopped to watch the exchange in disbelief. As Kat got to work, the rest of the camp followed suit despite the tense atmosphere.

Clark was still standing still with her mouth open. As Jasper walked by her to follow Kat, "I finally forgive you for Maya. I don't forgive you for what you just said to Kat. Own up, Clark. You are a leader, and sometimes people get hurt by your decisions. I'm a perfect example of that, but you know what hurts more than you killing Maya? The fact that you kept making excuses. First, you tried to blame Lexa. Then you blamed the Mountain Men. Then you blamed the adults for not owning up and making decisions that needed to be made. Clarke, your mom was in that room getting tortured, so was Kane. You stepped up to be a leader but missed with the follow through. You never owned up. You made excuses and ran. And that hurt more than you flipping that switch.'

With that, Jasper followed Kat. Octavia was next. "You know, I love you, and I think that you have been doing the best that you can. However, I will never understand why you left. You claimed it was to protect us from the burden of the mountain men's deaths, but the 100, your mom, Kane, and a lot of other people couldn't handle your absence. We didn't know how to cope without the second half of our leadership. I know Bell took it pretty hard, so he joined Pike pretty easily after he came to Arcadia. I love you, but you need to fix things. With everyone, especially Bell. It's what leaders do." Lincoln patted her shoulder and told her she could take a second to recover and pick her living quarters.

After the couple had walked off, Clarke took a second to gather herself; she really had messed up. She sighed before walking over to a bunkhouse that didn't have anyone else in it. After she had put her pack on her bed, she sat down and put her face in her hands. Kat's words kept replaying in her head, but her friend's voices played louder and hurt more. She really had been an uncommitted leader. She also felt awful for what she said about Lexa. She knew that Kat was the one to help Lexa get over her first love, and Lexa trusted that woman with her life.

With a sigh, Clarke rose off her bed and walked outside to help set stuff up for the arrival of the rest of the Arcadians. After a few hours, the sun had begun to fall in the sky.

Kat saw Jacobs walking towards her, and with a smile, she ran over to him, throwing his arms around him. He laughed, swinging her around before setting her down on the ground.

"My scouts sighted your people about a mile away. Come, you should greet them, and then you can make your speech, and your people can have a private dinner. Do you have enough food? I think I included enough food."

Kat responded kindly, "The food is great. We are very grateful. I know some people from our group would love to help hunt if you would agree to it."

"That sounds guys are welcome to stay here as long as necessary as long as your people understand that I run this camp," Jacobs said with a serious face. Jasper, who was standing next to Kat, noticed that he didn't seem like the type to deal with rebellions with daisies. He suspected that if any Arcadian rebelled against his rule, he would exert his power with an iron and unapologetic fist.

"They completely understand. If they don't, you have my permission to process them however you need to. So, should we get going?" Jacobs nodded, "You can bring whoever you would like."

Kat turned around, "Is there anyone who really wants to go?" Kat asked the crowd. Harper raised her hand, wanted to see Monty as soon as possible. Monty had been in on the silent rebellion, but they didn't know where he was or if he was ok.

"Ok, let's go with Harper, Lincoln, Octavia, Jasper, and-"

"Wait!" Clarke interrupted. "Would you be alright with me going?" Clarke asked tentatively, afraid to be struck again. However, Kat nodded, "I think that is a great idea. Ok, so Harper, Lincoln, Octavia, Jasper, Clark, and me. Anyone else?" No one raised their hand or spoke up.

"Perfect. This is actually a pretty nice team. Evenly split so we get support on both sides." Kat nodded before Jacobs motioned for them to move out. Jasper took his place by her side, and Kat smiled at him. He was always there for her, and she realized that she had sort of began to rely on him which, save for Lincoln, she had never felt before.

Lincoln stood right behind her and fixed her hair. Growing up, their parents were gone a lot, so Lincoln would do Kat's hair when she wanted it out of her face. Through years of practice, he had perfected many hair styles. As they walked, Kat and Jasper talked while Octavia and Lincoln talked.

When they got to the front of the complex, they saw their group. The front guards had demanded that the Arcadians surrender their weapon; however, some of the citizens were scared and refused. Before the situation escalated, Clark stepped forward and spoke. Kat tensed and readied herself for hand to hand combat. Despite Kat's fear, Clarke stepped forward and spoke the way a true leader should. Her strong voice left no room for discussion, and her words were persuasive.

"This village is taking us in. They are giving us food and shelter from the possible Azgada attack. We cannot betray their trust by breaking their rules. The people of this village have no weapons, so why should we? In the event of an Azgada attack or any attack for that matter, Jacob will return our weapons. If you cannot accept these terms, I will banish you myself."

With that, Clark walked over to her mother, who was standing between Kane and Bellamy and took her into her arms. After she released her, she hugged both Kane, and surprisingly Bellamy. It seemed as if Jasper wasn't the only person who had to heal. About two hundred Arcadians had followed Bellamy, Kane, and Sinclair. According to Kane, the rest had stayed; half of those who stayed were Pike's most loyal soldiers, and the other half were Jaha's brainwashed soldiers.

"Actually, about Jaha. One of his soldiers tried to follow us. They all have some kind of a collective mind, so we tied her up and blindfolded her. We don't know what to do, but we need to get the chip out of her head."

Kat stepped forward, "I can try some things. The flame gave Lexa some problems, and I helped troubleshoot. These 'chips' are just a different model or version of the flame. Who was it?" Kat saw the person, who lay on her side in a cat, with a cloth bag over her head. She also had a brace on her leg and brown hair that was long enough to hang out of the bag.

"We didn't want to take any chances. She has the blindfold on, as well as the bindings and the bag. We also gave her a sedative to keep her still. We really didn't know what else to do." Kane took the bag off the girl's head before looking at Kat desperately. "Her name is Raven, and she has an amazing mind that we need to save." Kat locked eyes with Marcus.

"Let's get her to the infirmary. We should try to fix this as soon as possible." Kane picked Raven up while Kat started walking to the infirmary. Over her shoulder, she yelled, "Jacobs! Keep track of them! I'll be back in an hour." Jacobs nodded his head and, with Octavia, began corralling the new people.

As Kat continued towards the infirmary, she looked to see who had come with her. She saw Jasper, Clark, Lincoln, Kane, who carried Raven, an older woman, a younger man with dark hair, and three guards from the Arc. The three guards made her uneasy, and as if he sensed her discomfort, Jasper grabbed her hand and started talking to her, "Hey, whatever you need in there, I will do anything. I'll be like your assistant." Jasper smirked at her, but she could tell that he was being serious.

Kat gripped his hand back and responded, "Thanks, Jasper." She kissed his cheek, and when the infirmary was in sight, she ran ahead, releasing his hand with one more look at him. As she entered the tent, Astrum looked up from a few medical tools and immediately sprung into action. As she explained the situation, Kane came in and laid Raven down on the table. She was just starting to wake up, so Kat rolled her onto her stomach and restrained her hands to the table.

"Is that really necessary? I don't think we've met. I'm Abby, and you are?" the older woman who had followed them asked.

"Yes. This chip is dangerous which makes your friend dangerous. I'm Kat, Lincoln's little sister."

"Why should I trust you to get that thing out of her head?"

"I've done it before, and the host lived. If this isn't done correctly, the host could die from seizures or stroke. Death could be extremely painful if this is done incorrectly." Kat turned away from Abby and jogged over to the table Astrum stood at and began getting her supplies. It surprised Jasper that he hadn't demanded to know what was happening. He was just happy to help; unfortunately, this brought a new wave of jealousy, the new feeling that had been overtaking his mind every time Kat spoke to another male.

"Ok, I need Clarke, Lincoln, Kane, Jackson, right?" she confirmed the new man's name. "And the guards to wait outside. Jasper and Abby can stay with me." Kat was quick to take charge of the situation.

Abby countered Kat's order, explaining that the three guards should stay in the room just in case Raven lost it. Kat agreed, and Astrum asked if he could leave. He of all people understood the stress of a workspace with too many people. He didn't want to distract Kat anymore than necessary.

After washing her hands, Kat got to work. She made an incision at the back of Raven's neck which she then disinfected. For the next ten minutes, she tried multiple phrases in Trigedasleng, ancient Greek, and even English; however, nothing was working. She could feel Abby getting impatient. Kat had pinned the skin and muscle tissue back, and she could see the ends of some of the tendrils of the chip. However, the chip just wouldn't budge. She tried different angles and every phrase that Titus had taught her. Nothing peaceful was working.

Suddenly, she felt a rag go over her mouth. She tried to scream and fight, but it was no use. The drugs in the cloth were too strong. As she fell to the ground, she watched Jasper fall as well. Just before she fell unconscious, Abby leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry."

 **OH NO! Abby has lost it! Please leave a review because we are done with Level 5 of this story. I hope that you liked it; I had a really fun time writing the Clark vs. Kat scene! Have a wonderful day, week, month, year! See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, who's ready for Level 6?! I'm officially over-attached to this story! Well, I hope that you enjoy! Please review; I love constructive criticism!**

Kat slowly became aware of her surroundings. Her head was pounding, and she had a strange taste in her mouth; suddenly, she remembered what had happened. She tensed her body and slowly opened an eye. No one was around her, and she was in the back room of the infirmary. She sat up and searched the room for Jasper. Then, she remembered.

Raven.

She shot out of the bed she was resting on and ran through the curtain that separated the two rooms. She immediately saw the three guards; however, she knew they weren't a threat. They were pale faced and didn't look like they could stand. They were all three slouched on the bench by the door.

One slowly turned his head towards Kat and mouthed an apology. She gave him a tight smile before taking a deep breath and turning to look at where Raven was lying. Abby sat beside her still body. Kat could see the blood on the table, but that realization came in secondary. Jasper stood beside Raven, trying to stop the bleeding and yelling at Abby.

"What have you done, Abby? What is wrong with you?" At his statement, Kat sprung into action. She ran over to Raven's body and felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak.

"What happened?" She was in full healer mode.

"After crazy lady over here knocked us out, she cut the AI out of Raven's neck. I think it may have messed with her spine though because Abby was flustered and wasn't as careful as she should have been." Jasper glared at Abby. Suddenly, Lincoln burst into the room.

"We heard shouts. Is everything alright?" Lincoln immediately saw his sister and put on his protective older brother face "You ok, Leena?"

"No, I'm not Lincoln. I.. I don't know how to fix this. Abby took the AI out by force; this isn't good. This... I don't think I can fix this." Kat was covered in Raven's blood; her eyes were closed, and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Hey. Hey, it's going to be ok, Kat. We just have to..." Jasper trailed off, wiping his bloody hands on the towel. His hands came to rest on her face, brushing the tears away while he kissed her forehead. She kissed his jaw in thanks before pulling back.

"Ok. Ok... I think the only thing we can do is stitch her back up and get her hydrated. I can't tell if there is damage to her brain, and if we leave the wound open and if there is a spinal issue, she could get worse." With that, Jasper and Kat began stitching up the wound with Lincoln standing between them and Abby.

After she was stitched up, they set Raven up with an IV, and Kat examined the destroyed AI. Abby had yet to speak; her eyes were blank, her jaw was slacked, and her hands were covered in blood.

Abby had nicked the spinal cord. She was going to be the reason of Raven's paralysis. As Kat examined the AI, she realized that Raven would have some brain issues; however, the more she examined the device, the more perplexed she was. This AI was different than any other she had ever encountered. Maybe it reacted differently to Abby's cruel extraction. Unfortunately, she wouldn't know until Raven woke up.

After her exam, Kat stood up and went to stand by Jasper who was speaking with Lincoln. As soon as she got there, Lincoln took her into his arms. He had a huge problem with his baby sister being drugged, especially by someone who was supposed to be a good and true person. After releasing her, the three called Clark into the tent. They explained the situation, and after hearing it, Clark ran to her mother to demand answers no one else had been able to obtain.

Slowly, Abby looked up, "I...I...I thought t-that I knew b-be-best," Abby sobbed out. Clark sighed at put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"What is the punishment?" Clarke was hesitant, but she would accept almost any punishment except death.

"Well we aren't going to kill your mother, Clarke," Kat's statement shocked Jasper, Lincoln, and Clark.

"We aren't?" Lincoln asked trying to keep a cool head.

"No. She didn't do the right thing, but we can't just go around killing and banishing people. As of now, this incident never happened. The story that people will be told is that during extraction, Raven's body convulsed, and there was an accident."

"So there are no repercussions for her actions?" Jasper demanded.

"There are always repercussions, but we can't banish her. One Skaikru member's action has the potential to cause panic. I can't let Skaikru leave." She looked into Jasper's eyes, "I just can't."

"Her punishment will be probation. Next strike, and she's out. However, she is banned from the infirmary and practicing medicine. She is also to never be alone. She didn't mean to be dangerous. She was trying to save Raven, and we can't forget that."

"Thank you for your mercy, but I think you've been too kind." Clarke's statement shocked the entire group. "I would like to add the fact that she cannot be a part of any leadership of Skaikru."

Kat nodded her approval at the girl and held out her hand. Clarke shook her hand, signaling the beginning of their truce.

"Ok, you three," Kat addressed the three guards that still looked like they would be sick. "Your new assignment is to guard Raven. I don't care how you do it. All I care about is that she is safe." The three guards looked to Clark for approval, and Clark gave them one tense nod.

"We have to go back to the main entrance. I have to give a speech to all of the villagers and Skaikru. Everyone except the guards needs to come with me; remember, the story is that it was an accident, yes?" Everyone, even the guards, nodded their consent.

"Alright then. Let's go." As soon as Clark, Lincoln, Jasper, Kat, and Abby exited the tent, they told their first lie. They told everyone outside the tent which included some villagers who had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on.

Everyone believed the tale very easily and even praised Kat for doing the best that she could. The group began to walk to the front of the camp, Clark and Kat standing next to each other.

"I feel bad for lying," Clark quietly admitted to Kat.

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice your morals to maintain order. I am a firm believer in honesty, but if we were to actually to tell people that a Skaikru member had gone crazy and ripped an AI out of a teenager, we would have mass chaos. I'm sorry, I know that that is your mother, but that is how the masses would perceive it," Kat explained things in such a logical way it was hard not to believe her.

"Actually, I was talking about what I said about Lexa not trusting you, but I guess this lie kind of sucks too."

"Oh," Kat responded slowly with a humorless chuckle.

"Lexa loved you like a sister, you know. She never wanted to make a decision without you in the room because she trusted your positive yet logical outlook on the world. You meant a lot to her," Clark tried to express what Lexa felt through her own words, and she hoped that it was working. Kat deserved to hear why Lexa kept her around.

"I guess that I should tell you that while Lexa did fight having a relationship with you, she truly did love you. She even got to a point where she was considering stepping down to run away with you. She may have tried to fight it, but love isn't something that you can just ignore. You were extremely special to her." Kat's words brought tears to Clarke's eyes. She had never had her suspicions of Lexa's feelings confirmed by anyone other than Lexa, and now that they were, she was on cloud nine.

"However, she is gone now, and she would want you to move on."

"Move on?" Clarke scoffed. "To who?"

"Well that Bellamy bloke looked like he thought you were the moon, the stars, and the sun all rolled into one," Kat smirked at Clark, but before Clarke had a chance to answer, they were all greeted by confused shouts. Arcadians and the villagers wondering alike what had happened to the girl with the bag over her head.

Kat took a deep breath and looked to Jasper. He gave her a supportive smile which she gratefully returned. Jasper radiated positivity, and it was not hard for his old friends to see the change. Kat watched as Monty slowly walked towards Jasper, and as soon as Jasper saw him, Jasper's eyes filled with tears, and his arms circled his best friend. Kat knew that they were on the long and hard road to healing and recovery.

Kat turned around towards the makeshift stage that was used for town halls and quickly climbed onto it. She waited for everyone to settle down and stop talking before she gave her speech. It didn't take long due to her commanding presence.

"Hello. My name is Kathleena kom Trikru. I am a sister to Lincoln kom Trikru and a friend to Clark kom Skaikru. To all members of Skaikru, I assure you that you are safe here. This village is a place of safety and forgiveness. No matter what you have done beyond these walls, it has been forgiven. We are all starting anew. To all members of this village, Skaikru is not the enemy. Pike kom Skaikru is dead, and his followers have stayed in Arcadia. You all know that in this village, you are safe from evil, and that remains to be true.

"To everyone, the woman who was taken to the infirmary is recovering. There were some complications during the surgery because the sedative wore off, which caused her to wake up and fight the surgery. It was a very delicate part of the procedure, and we don't know the effects yet. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to come speak to me. We are a family, and if we want any chance of defending this village from Azgada attacks, we have to work together. Within these walls, there are no grounders vs. sky people fights. There are no clans. There is only surviving and making this camp the best that it can be. Now, who will stand with me? In the name of friendship. In the name of forgiveness." Kat put her fist into the air and waited. Jasper, Lincoln, and Octavia were the first three to join her, and slowly, more and more people began to join in until every person had their fist raised.

"Alright, then. Thank you for your cooperation." Kat had a triumphant smile spread across her face as Jacobs helped her down from the stage and patted her on the back. Jasper took her into his arms, spinning her around making her laugh and smile more than even Lincoln had ever seen. As Jasper set her down on the ground, he didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he tightened his arms, locking eyes with Kat before pressing his lips to her's. It was the first time they had kissed, and neither wanted the moment to end.

 **When you fangirl over your own story :/ Haha, so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was super fun to write, and I hope that it was fun to read. Alright, have a lovely day, week, month, year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you all ready for Level 7? Finally! We get to see what happened to Raven :) I'm super pumped; I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

Raven slept for three more days under the constant supervision of Kat and Jasper. Although the two spent so much time together, they hadn't kissed again since Kat's speech. As for the others, Lincoln and Octavia stayed in the infirmary with Jasper and Kat, Clark had taken over as the leader of Skaikru, and Abby hadn't left her tent. Lincoln had officially turned into protective older brother mode, and he planned on sitting Jasper down and giving him a warning not to ever hurt his baby sister.

After the third day, Raven began to stir. Her pulse and breathing had progressively become more regular over the three days that she had been unconscious. As soon as Raven began to stir, Kat was there, monitoring her vitals and her physical features. Suddenly, Raven's eyes snapped open, and she jerked forward into a sitting position. Kat placed her hands gently on the woman's shoulders, firmly pushing her back into the bed.

"Hey, it's ok. I promise you are safe. My name is Kat, and you are safe. I need you to take some deep breathes for me; can you do that?" Kat began to take deep breaths with Raven, who slowly calmed down enough to speak.

"Where...where am I?" Raven was obviously tired and confused; however, she was extremely guarded. "You are in a village about seven miles away from Arcadia. You-"

"Wait," Raven interrupted. "Where? What is...Arcadia? I've never heard of that." Kat waited to see if Raven was actually being serious. When she realized that Raven was being honest, she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The chip was removed forcibly; could it have cause memory loss?

"It...it doesn't matter. I will be right back; I just need to grab a couple people you spent a lot of time with."

"You're coming back, right?" Fear replacing the guarded feeling, Raven sounded like a child who was about to be left alone in the woods on a cold and stormy night. "Of course, honey." Kat's voice took on the quiet, motherly voice that she had developed while working with children as a healer. Kat brushed her hand over Raven's hair before walking to the back room where Jasper, Octavia, and Lincoln were quietly talking.

"Hey, she's awake." At Kat's statement, the three stood, ready to be reunited with their old friend. "Wait." It was interesting how a single word from Kat had the ability to halt three strong individuals, Jasper being strong of mind, Octavia being strong in a physical sense, and Lincoln being both.

"What's the problem, Leena?" Lincoln had become more overprotective than ever before in every sense, not just in regards to Jasper, due to the Abby incident; however, instead of getting mad, Kat rolled with it because she understood that he needed to be a protective big brother right now.

"It seems like the removal of the AI caused Raven to lose her memories. I haven't checked her legs yet, but I do know that she most likely won't remember any of you. I just want you to all be prepared." Kat gave them all a tight smile before leading the trio into the room where Raven was now in a sitting position. As soon as Kat walked into the room, Raven's eyes lit up; however, when she saw the others, she got defensive.

"Hey, it's ok. These are old friends of yours. I know that you might not remember them, but that is ok. Take your time, don't get frustrated. While you four are talking, I am going to check your legs, ok Raven?" Kat did a very good job at maintaining a gentle yet appropriate voice with this teenaged girl.

"Sounds good," Raven responded with a tight smile. As Jasper, Octavia, and Lincoln introduced themselves, they each shared a story or a memory of their time with Raven. They also answered all the questions she had like: "Where are we?" "What is Arcadia?" and "How did I get here?" They answered her questions to the best of their abilities while Kat worked on her legs. Slowly, Raven began to open up to the three people that she used to know.

As Kat felt and moved the joints and checked Raven's reflexes, she became more certain that Raven was paralyzed from the waist down. While her life would become harder, it would not be impossible. Suddenly, Raven asked a question that Kat didn't understand, but she knew it was important.

"Who is Wick?"

Octavia was the first to recover from the shock that all four had faced. "You... you remember Wick?"

"I mean, not really. I can see his face, but I know that he isn't a stranger because... well, I feel something when I think of him. I feel... all warm and fuzzy." Raven ended her statement by looking at the ground and wrinkling her nose.

"Do you remember anyone else?" Kat asked tentatively. "No, I really don't. I remember facts like the only letter that doesn't appear on the periodic table of elements is J, something called a Ferris wheel was considered one of the greatest feats of engineering, and... I love to float. That's strange. When have I ever... floated before?" Kat remained silent while Octavia explained everything to Raven. However, she explained them in extremely basic terms, not wanting to overwhelm the poor girl. She also left out Finn; part of her thought that it was cruel, but at the same time, knowing was crueler. She explained everything from when they landed on earth to the present.

While Octavia spoke to Raven about their past, Jasper slowly walked to stand beside Kat; she had ended her examination, but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt the moment. Jasper put his arm around her waist while Kat rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Then, hesitantly and carefully, she rotated her head to kiss his neck. Although they hadn't shared any other lip kisses since her speech, this kiss seemed a million times more meaningful; it was different from the friendly kisses on the cheek or on the hand. Kat attempted to portray the love that she knew was forming in her heart for Jasper into the kiss, and somehow, she knew that it worked.

He tugged her closer so that their chests were flush. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed happily. Octavia and Raven were too enticed in their memories to notice their display of PDA, but Lincoln saw it right away. And he didn't like it.

As if feeling Lincoln's deadly stare, Jasper released Kat, pressing a final kiss to her forehead. Despite his brief feelings of anger, he couldn't deny that after Jasper's embrace, Kat looked happier. Lincoln knew that he had to talk to Jasper, but he also knew that he had to be nice to the man that his sister was falling in love with.

As Octavia ended her story, which included Wick, Raven stayed quiet, staring at her blankets as if in a trance. Finally, she looked up, "Well, I need to talk to Wick. I need to apologize for my actions. If I still feel this way for him then I need to make it right." Kat and Octavia locked eyes, and Kat nodded as if she thought it was a good idea.

"Alright, we'll go get him. We'll also talk to Sinclair; he can help fill you in on what your life was like on the ark. He can also talk to you more about 'floating.' But just so you know, you were never 'floated'... that could get confusing for some people from the Arc." Octavia looked to Kat who smiled and looked at the boys, waiting for them to move. At first, Jasper began to follow her, but then Lincoln grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Jasper and I will stay back. Someone needs to stay with her." Kat looked skeptical but accepted it quickly. She hugged both the boys before tucking a blanket around Raven.

"You look exhausted. Get some rest; we probably won't be back for a while."

Raven gave her a smile before rolling over and closing her eyes. Octavia kissed Lincoln before they left in a way that an outsider might think that they would never see each other again; Kat swore that Lincoln and Octavia were so in love that their hearts beat at the same rate. She couldn't even describe how happy she was that her big brother had found happiness in Octavia. So as she walked out of the tent beside this woman, she grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you. You've made my brother so happy, which is all that I've ever wanted. I know that you're afraid to get close to me, but I want you to know that that is ok. Whatever relationship that you want to have with me is fine by me. I just care that you're making my brother happy. He's so lucky to have you, Octavia."

"Oh, umm. Thank you, I.." Octavia sighed, "At first, I was really afraid to get close to you because I didn't want to lose another person. However, you're a very hard person not to like. You claim that you're happy that Lincoln has me, but I'm so incredibly lucky to have him. He's also really lucky to have you. I will admit that I am faulted. I hate it when he goes into 'protective bear mode.' It makes me feel like a damsel in distress. However, you're one of the fiercest women I've ever met, and you allow him to be the bear that he needs to be. I just... I just don't understand how you're so perfect." Suddenly, Octavia looked a bit embarrassed to have spilled her guts to Kat.

Kat didn't seem to mind though, "Well, first, I'm far from perfect. And second, the overprotective bear bit is different. I've had to deal with my bear of a brother my entire life. When I was younger, it bothered me to no end; I hated it so much that I punched him in the face once. I just didn't want to be the damsel, but then he explained it to me. He told me that he wasn't protective because he thought I couldn't protect myself. He was protective because he knew I could. It was kind of the same for you. When you met, you were innocent, as was I... obviously." Kat let out a soft laugh that reminded Octavia of a mother. "He watched us both grow stronger, and as we acquired strength, we lost innocence. He's trying to preserve your innocence because so much of innocence is pure happiness."

Suddenly, Kat blushed which was unusual for her. "I'm sorry. That sounded really cliche, but it's true."

Octavia let out a laugh, "It finally makes sense now. I would really love it if we... could be friends..." Octavia did her best to conceal her nerves.

Kat let out a chuckle, "Honey, I think it's a bit too late for that." Octavia recoiled at her statement until Kat kept speaking, "We're sisters."

Octavia's eyes welled up with tears as she dove into Kat's arms; Kat held her tightly, her hand on the back of Octavia's head. Finally, Octavia had a woman in her life who she looked up to much like she had looked up to her mother, and Kat was more than happy to be that person.

 **I loved writing that Kat x Octavia SISTER moment! I hope that you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time! Have a great day, week, month, year!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Level 8: Let's go! I'm so excited for this chapter (There is romance in the air... :D) I hope that you like this chapter and review. Lastly, SPOILERS FROM LA LA LAND... don't ask questions.**

Finding Wick was easy. However, convincing him to come was a different story. "I'm sorry, but I can't subject myself to Raven again. Don't get me wrong. I lo... I have feelings for her, but she dumped me, fair and square. I promised that I wouldn't bother her anymore, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Come on, Wick. She doesn't even remember that, but now she knows that she hurt you, and she wants to make amends. So, you're just going to let her suffer for something she doesn't understand or remember? Just... let her apologize, and then let her down easily. Two wrongs don't make a right; don't break a confused, lonely girls heart." Octavia was so good at guilt tripping even Kat wanted to let Raven apologize to her...for nothing.

Wick sat on the bench of the makeshift chem lab/engineering lab with his head hung for a minute before looking up and locking eyes with Octavia.

"Fine." Octavia smirked at Wick, "Great. We have to get Clarke, so you have a minute to get your thoughts together." Octavia's sarcasm was so refreshing to Kat who had always been spoken to in a very serious way. She was a grounder after all. As the three of them walked to find Clarke, Octavia started to hum softly to herself.

"That's pretty," commented Kat while still searching around the camp for Clarke.

"Oh it's...um...it's from a movie called La La Land. In the song, the main man basically says that he and the leading lady are totally wrong for each other. She agrees, and then they sing about how it's a "waste of a lovely night." I watched the movie with my mom when I was really little. It was good, but we only had really old movies which I guess all movies are old, but these were really, really old," Octavia let out a small chuckle.

"So, what happens to them? The main man and the leading lady, I mean?" Kat asked with genuine curiosity. She had never seen one of these movies, but Lincoln had explained the concept to her which she now knew that he learned about from Octavia. "In the end, even though they didn't end up together, even though they did have a relationship, despite "wasting the lovely night," they were happy."

As they continued to walk, Octavia continued to hum, Kat kept looking for Clarke, and Wick looked like his mind was far away. Finally, Kat saw Clarke; however, she wasn't alone. She was in the arms of Bellamy Blake who looked like he was about to burst into tears. Clarke already had tears streaming down her face as she clutched onto Octavia's Brother with a rigor that couldn't be rivaled by anyone.

"I...we don't need Clarke right now." Kat decided as the three backed away. The couple was sitting on a bench, and there was no one else around; the moment seemed so private that Kat's instinct was to flee. So, that's what she did. The three left the couple to their moment before walking back to the infirmary.

Once they got there, Lincoln kissed Kat on the forehead before pulling Octavia into a bone crushing hug. It was like it caused them both physical pain to be apart. Jasper walked up to Kat and pulled her into a hug. Kat noticed this hug was very careful, and when he pulled back, Jasper's face was pale; Kat scrunched her eyebrows together in silent question. He shook his head before kissing her forehead and looking at Wick. Wick simply stood by the door, frozen in shock and fear; his eyes were glued to Raven's back. She was still asleep, and the only sign of life was the soft rise and fall of her side.

He slowly began walking over to the table, walking to the other side so that he could look at her face. He simply stared at her face for a few minutes before he sat down and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. The motion caused her to stir, and when she opened her eyes, the word she uttered brought Wick so much joy he thought he might faint.

"Wick..." Raven murmured. Wick tore his eyes away from Raven to look at Kat who had started to walk over to the pair. "You're the first person she's remembered," she quietly murmured while checking Raven's pulse and stitches. Everything looked good, and with a gentle pat on both of their shoulders, she excused herself to give them some time to talk.

As she got back over to Octavia, Lincoln, and Jasper, she felt content with the work she had done today. She knew that being a healer wasn't all medicine. It was about healing people mentally and emotionally as well as physically. Jasper placed his hand on her waist and kissed her forehead as Lincoln sighed and looked at Kat.

"Can I sleep on the bed in the back? I got hardly any sleep last night. That storm was crazy," Lincoln all but begged Kat. The night before a storm had swept over the village, and while it wasn't destructive, it was loud. Kat and Lincoln, having been raised to always be alert, woke up and checked on their loved ones, unnecessarily of course. Contrarily, Jasper and Octavia had slept like babies.

Kat gave a laugh, "Sure. We should probably give them some time to themselves. Jasper, would you like to walk to the garden? It's a fairly short walk."

"That sounds great. Will you two be ok if something happens to Raven?" Jasper looked to Octavia and Lincoln. "Yeah, we'll be fine," Lincoln yawned out. Kat giggled before grabbing Jasper's hand and leading him to the garden. While it was a short walk, they took their time, and when they finally got to the garden, they sat down on one of the wooden benches. The garden was full of beautiful flowers and vegetables that had the ability to feed the entire village. There were farmers all around them, collecting food for the upcoming winter. Despite the calming atmosphere, Jasper still looked nervous which made Kat nervous.

"Jasper. What's wrong? You know... you know you can talk to me, yes?"

Jasper couldn't look her in the eyes, so he settled for staring at his lap, "Yeah. I know that I can talk to you. Speaking of talking... we need to talk."

 **I love cliff hangers, so call me a jerk! This was fun to write, but the next chapter will be sick-as-frick! Have a great day, week, month, year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is hectic, but I'm really excited to be posting level 9 to this story. I hope you like it; I wrote it while listening to St. Paul's Suite : 1 and 4. I played these two pieces last year, and they are now my solace. Haha, I hope you enjoy!**

As Kat and Octavia left the tent, Jasper looked at Raven one last time before sighing and heading into the back room with Lincoln. He truly felt bad for the girl who had sacrificed so much for the 100 and the Arcadians: first Finn, then her leg, then Wick, and now her memory. However, Jasper knew Raven well. She was a fighter.

As he made it to the back room, he saw Lincoln sitting on the extra bed, his head bowed. Jasper observed him for a minute before Lincoln sighed and looked up, startling Jasper with the deeply conflicted and protective look on his face. Jasper shifted uncomfortably before dropping his eyes to the floor, making his way over to a chair that rested across from the bed. The seat put approximately ten feet between the two men which gave Jasper little hope; if Lincoln wanted to hurt him, ten feet was no challenge to cross, and from the look, Lincoln was giving Jasper, Jasper feared him more than he knew he should.

Because in that moment, Lincoln looked like a true grounder. Lincoln let out another sigh before straightening his body and attempting to look less intimidating.

"So, what exactly are your intentions with my sister?" And there it was. Jasper realized that Lincoln wasn't a grounder hell bent on killing him. He was an older brother hell bent on protecting his little sister.

"Well, I...I like you sister. I want to be w-with her but... I-I don't think she likes me back... I'm really sorry; I know this must be weird for you. I mean, I-I was thinking t-that we were becoming friends b-before I met K-Kat, and now, I'm in love with your little sister." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Jasper clamped a hand over his lips in utter shock at himself. He locked eyes with Lincoln, waiting for him to lunge across the room and kill him, but he just sat there. Lincoln's face had adopted a blank, unreadable look that shook Jasper to his core.

Slowly, a smile spread onto Lincoln's face, "Well, now that your proclamation is out of the way, I'm going to tell you my expectations of you. If, and I do say IF, if she decides to be with you, then you will treat her with the utmost care, you will always be honest, even if the trust hurts her, and you will never stray. In order to love the incredible woman, I call my sister, you have to understand her, respect her, and walk beside her, never in front of or behind her. Before you jump to any conclusions, get to know her fully. Know her quirks, know her pet peeves, her struggles, her mindset, her fears, her. Just her. My sister is the best person I have ever met, and you've only seen fragments of the incredible person she is. I just hope that...once you see it all, you like what you see. She's extraordinary, but, just know, I think that you deserve her Jasper."

Jasper was stunned, to say the least; had he just gotten the blessing from Lincoln to date his sister? He couldn't believe what he was hearing, much less formulate words, so when Lincoln asked if he understood his conditions, all Jasper could do was nod his head stupidly. Lincoln gave a small chuckle.

"Alright then. Here comes the scary part," Lincoln cracked his knuckles while keeping eye contact with Jasper. While Jasper thought the motion was a bit cliche and knew he learned it from Octavia, it scared the living day lights out of him.

"If you ever hurt my sister with lies, malice, or anything, I will slash into your body with as many knife cuts as tears she cries because of you. I will then make you apologize to her a million times, and with her consent, I will cut off your fingers and toes, one by one, before tying your limbs to four horses and cracking a whip. Am I understood?" Jasper who was pale before looked as if he was about to pass out. Lincoln's voice had adopted a sadistic quality that Jasper didn't think was possible.

"Ah...ah yes, I-I-I-I underst-st-stand," Jasper gulped. Lincoln's face broke into a heart warming smile.

"Excellent." Lincoln slid off the bed and extended his forearm to Jasper who stood and, hesitantly, took it. Lincoln nodded, locking eyes with Jasper, before pulling him into a strong hug and murmuring into his ear, "I'm happy she has you. Welcome to our little family." With that, Lincoln released Jasper, walking backward until his knees hit the bed. He then proceeded to lie down and sleep until the girls got back with Wick. While he was waiting for the girls to get back, he collected his thoughts.

He really wouldn't mind becoming a part of Kat and Lincoln's family which included Octavia. Among the 100, the kids had all formed a special bond with each other, and it was nice to have something like that back. As he rested his head against the wall behind him, he thought about what life with Kat would be like. She was so sweet and kind yet lethal and ruthless. Around everyone else, she was completely independent; however, around him, Lincoln, and Octavia, she was vulnerable. He had never met anyone who was ok with being vulnerable with others present and could switch their vulnerability on and off as if it were a simple light switch.

Kat was beyond smart and strategic, but she was compassionate and contemplative about everything. As he continued to think about this woman who was truly beautiful inside and out, he realized that his slip of the tongue was true. He was in love with Kat.

Suddenly, he heard the noise of a door opening coming from the main room which succeeded in waking Lincoln who Jasper doubted was even sleeping at all. However, the redness of his eyes and the yawn that he omitted proved that he had in fact slept. As the boys made their way into the front room, they saw the girls and Wick; he was standing at the door, frozen, looking at Raven with fear, shock, and a little bit of hope.

Lincoln kissed Kat on the forehead before pulling Octavia into a hug. He waited and watched to see what Jasper would do in regards to his sister. Jasper walked up to Kat and pulled her into a hug. He hugged her lightly, wanting to remain as friendly as possible to avoid making Lincoln mad. Yes, the man had given his blessing. No, that did not mean they were out of the clear.

All four of the people turned their attention to Wick who still hadn't moved. Raven was still asleep, and slowly but surely, Wick made his way over to her side to get a closer look. He stood frozen beside her before sitting down and brushing hair out of Raven's face. At the contact, she stirred and uttered Wicks name. Kat smiled as she checked Raven for improvements or set backs. She found that she was exactly the same as she left which was better than a negative out come.

As she got back to the group, Lincoln asked if he could sleep in the back; Kat gave him her blessing and asked Jasper if he wanted to go on a walk with her. He accepted, and they left the infirmary together. As they got to the gardens, Jasper still looked nervous which made Kat really nervous.

"Jasper. What's wrong? You know... you know you can talk to me, yes?"

"Yeah. I know that I can talk to you. Speaking of talking... we need to talk."

 **I know, I know, I know. I didn't save you from the cliff hanger. Well, I guess you just have to come back next time to see what happens ;) Sorry not sorry, please review, and have a lovely day, week, month, year!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, people! Level 10: The Romance. Get ready for an interesting chapter; I really love this one, and yes, I know I say that about almost everyone, but I really mean it this time! Alright, have fun ;)**

"Yeah. I know that I can talk to you. Speaking of talking... we need to talk."

"Talk about what? Have I... have I done something to upset you? Have I done something wrong?" Kat worried that maybe he was uncomfortable with the way their relationship was going; when they were in the infirmary, he seemed...hesitant. Had she pushed too far? Did he want what she wanted? Was her heart about to be broken?

She was brought out of her thought by two hands. One hand surrounded her hand and squeezed in a comforting way; the other hand rested on her cheek, bringing her eyes up to meet his. His fingers brushed through the edges of her hair while his thumb rubbed her cheek bone. With a sigh, he dropped her hand and brought it around to her lower back, pulling her towards him. Kat compiled, letting him pull her closer and leaning into the hand that still rested on her face. She closed her eyes and waited for the rejection; he hadn't said anything yet, which she assumed meant that he was trying to let her down easily. Jasper sighed again and started to speak. As soon as the words left his mouth, her eyes snapped open, instantly locking with his.

"You could never do anything wrong. You're kind and gentle yet ruthless and strong; you're caring and helpful yet smart and careful. Every day you amaze me how you can be vulnerable or guarded; you can be selfless and know what you want. However, right now I need something from you which is really hard for me to ask because you give so much, but I need you to be selfish and tell me what you want."

"What do you want Jasper?" Kat's voice came out softer than a whisper.

"I want you. I want you to be by my side for everything that comes in the future. I want to wake up next to you in the morning, I want you to teach me how to be strong, and I want to love you every day for the rest of our lives. But only if...only if you'll have me...only if this is what you wa-"

Kat cut him off with a kiss so intense and so unlike any of their other kisses that Jasper lost all brain function. All he could think about was the beautiful woman in his arms. Her arms went around his neck as he ran his hands up and down her back. Her tongue swiped across his lower lip dragging him deeper into their own little world. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss until finally, they both needed air.

They tore their mouths away from each other, both breathing heavily. For a moment, they just stayed there, their foreheads resting on each other and their noses brushing softly.

After a second, Jasper pulled Kat into his arms. They stayed in that position for a while before she looked up and broke the spell of silence that had fallen over them, laughing like a little kid. She locked eyes with Jasper before kissing him again, a smile staying plastered to her face. This kiss wasn't nearly as passionate as the kiss they had shared moments prior, but it was sweet and cute and exactly what Kat needed in that minute.

Jasper brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face before sighing, "So, is this what you want. Because, if you don't, all you have to do is say the word, and we can stop right now." Jasper couldn't bear to look into her eyes as he said this. She meant way too much to him to let her go now.

She brought her hand under his chin and lifted his face, so their eyes could meet. "I want this. I want you." Jasper gave her a smile before closing his eyes and resting his forehead back onto hers. "I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Jasper's declaration made Kat silent and pensive. At the lack of response, Jasper opened his eyes to see Kat biting her lip and looking to the side, seemingly lost in thought. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kat looked up into his eyes before sighing.

"You... really mean this right? I'm not your recovery from Maya because if I am, this has to stop. I'm nobody's rebound." It was moments like this that made Jasper fall in love with Kat. Her sometimes feisty and guarded attitude made him feel safer than he had ever felt before. He knew that the man was supposed to make the woman feel safe, but he had found that in their relationship, they were equal, and he couldn't be happier with that fact.

Despite this fact, he couldn't help feeling offended by her declaration. Had he made her feel that way? Did she even want this to happen? All sorts of doubtful questions zoomed around in his head before he brought his eyes back up to Kat's who was still awaiting an answer. He took a deep breath before taking both of her hands into his and starting.

"When I first met you, I was broken. I thought that if I went with you then I might get killed by grounders, or you might kill me. However, I never expected to fall in love with you. Since I met you, you have helped me in so many different ways, and one of those ways was helping me get over Maya. You helped me recover, but Kat, you were never my rebound. I started feeling things for you when we first met, but I didn't want to tell you until I was sure that I was over Maya. And now. Thanks to you, I am finally at peace with her death. I now realize that mine and Maya's love was no more than puppy love, and I love you. More than you can imagine."

"What is puppy love?" Kat asked hesitantly. Jasper responded with a chuckle, "It means that it was dumb young love. A part of me will always love her, but I don't think that it could have ever lasted. Now, what I feel for you on the other hand... I don't think that this will ever go away. Unless... unless you want it too."

"I most certainly don't want it to. Can I... ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything." Jasper brushed his hand over her cheek. Kat took a second to take a look at his face. His face was clean shaven, but his hair was a mess. His eyes looked at her in a way she had only really seen twice in her life. The way her dad looked at her mom and the way Lincoln looked at Octavia. She brought her hand up to brush her fingers through his shaggy mane before clearing her throat and asking the question she had been dying to know the answer to.

"Why were you so hesitant when O and I got back? Did... did Lincoln say anything to you?"

"You mean besides the big brother speech? Nah, only that he would kill me if I ever hurt you." At this comment, Kat's fists tightened and her eyes flashed with rage. Suddenly, Jasper knew he had said the wrong thing. He placed his hand on her hip, trying to calm her down. "Hey, Kat, listen. If I do hurt you, then I deserve to get my butt handed to me." He had meant for it to be a joke, but Kat didn't take it that way; she suddenly stood up before storming back to the infirmary. Jasper followed close behind her, attempting to calm her down. "It was a joke Kat, just please slow down, and don't kill your brother." It was no use. Kat was hell bent, and no one was going to stop her. As soon as they reached the infirmary, Kat threw the door open. Raven and Wick were gone, and Lincoln and Octavia had their backs turned away from the door.

"Don't worry. Clark let them go to dinner. She came by shortly after you left and confirmed- Kat what's wrong?" Lincoln turned around only to see Kat's murderous face. He then looked to Jasper who looked incredibly guilty. Lincoln scoffed, shaking his head and looking at the ceiling before looking at Jasper.

"You told, huh?"

 **Hehehehehe. Cliff hangers are my favorite, and I can't wait to save this one. It's going to be good, but you'll just have to wait until next time to find out if Kat kills Lincoln. Don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. Have a great day, week, month, year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, everyone! I am so sorry it took me this long to post. It was pretty tricky trying to write this chapter as I have basically no knowledge of what goes down in a fight. I would also like to recommend when the time comes that you listen to the songs that are mentioned in this chapter; they are two of my favorite songs to listen to and play. So without further adieu: Let Level 11 commence!**

Kat's eyes held a fury that Jasper had never seen before mixed with something that he couldn't identify. However, he could tell that Lincoln had seen the emotion in his sister's dark eyes. He wore a smirk on his face that made Jasper shake.

"Kat, come on. He didn't mean it, d-did you Lincoln?" Jasper continued to try to defuse the situation, shooting nervous gazes at Octavia. She looked just as confused as he did albeit more defensive. Kat was lethal when she was mad, and Octavia feared that her ferocity would not wane due to her relation to Lincoln.

"No. I meant every word." Lincoln's arrogance brought a deeper frown to Jasper's face, a whimper from Octavia, and a growl from Kat. They began circling each other, each crouched in a fighting stance. Kat threw the first punch: a right hook that connected with Lincoln's jaw with a sickening snap. She got cocky and tried to throw a combo when Lincoln caught her hand.

"Let's stop before we ruin your precious infirmary. You got one hit free. The next one won't be so easy." Lincoln's eyes portrayed confidence, but his stance showed the defensiveness. Kat was scary to any sane person, and Lincoln was no different. He looked at her as a big cat enthusiast would view a lion: with love and a healthy dose of fear.

"You're right," Kat spat while snatching her hand away. "We should take this outside. I know, Astrum would kill me if I got your blood all over this place." With that, Kat walked out of the medical tent with Lincoln following closely behind. He motioned for Octavia and Jasper to follow, both looked equally terrified. As they walked out of the tent, people took notice. They seemed to understand what was going on as some of them shook their heads with a laugh and others dropped what they were doing and followed the group.

They walked down a small hill on the side of the infirmary to a field below. As she walked, Kat talked, "The infirmary was built on a hill along with a lot of the rest of the city in case of attack. Our archers would sit on the rooves and take out as many as possible while the people who couldn't fight would dump water down the hill to make it slick and nearly impossible to climb." This random fact seemed to calm her down at least slightly, but her stance proved that she was ready for a fight. As the group reached the clearing, Kat shed the armor over her dress and her shoes and fixed the braids in her hair. She pinned them to her head so that Lincoln would have nothing to grab onto.

Lincoln was also preparing; he shed his jacket and boots before stretching his arms and legs out. When both warriors were ready, Kat began to speak. The approximately twenty people who had gathered didn't dare make a sound.

"I challenge Lincoln kom Trikru to a battle until submission. No weapons. Hand to hand combat only."

"And what is the reason for this challenge Katleena kom Trikru?" Lincoln's voice was strong with a sarcastic edge.

"You threatened one of my loved ones."

"Shouldn't he be challenging me then?"

Kat smirked. "Well if you'd like to surrender now, I don't think anyone here would think any less of you." Lincoln sighs and asks, "Do you have paint?" Kat nods her head, and quickly, they both spread the black liquid onto their faces before whipping their hands on a cloth. It shocked Jasper how something so informal and sudden could be so formal.

"Alright. We should begin." Lincoln's eyes locked with Kat's before she tore her eyes away and locked them on a man called Melok. "Would you do the honors?" He nodded his head, stepping forward. The three shared a quiet conversation before he stepped back.

"Alright. You both may begin." And with that, it started. The two warriors began to circle around each other, both prepared for an attack. Lincoln was the first one to make a move. His moves were sharp and fast; however, he wasn't fast enough to catch Kat. While his weight was on his left foot, she dodged his blow and landed a sharp kick to his left hip. Lincoln fell to the ground but quickly returned to his feet. Both of them proceeded to throw a series of sharp and possibly lethal throws; however, rarely did their hits ever make contact. Kat was quick and graceful; she fought like a fierce dancer. Lincoln was strong and large; he often used his size advantage to try to beat Kat.

After dodging another hit from Lincoln, Kat went under his right arm and jabbed her elbow into his rib cage; unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough, and through coughs and sputters caused by her blow, he managed to lift her into the air and slam her onto the ground. The motion made Jasper's head and stomach spin as his fear for the woman he loves intensified to a full-scale panic. Kat fought back by kicking her leg into the air and landing a solid kick into his chest which sent him flying away from her. She sprung into the air and went on offense. She went after Lincoln with an intense ferocity that could rival a lion; her punches hit home more often than not and her twists and turns and spins made it more than simple for her to avoid Lincoln.

The simple way in which her body moved made her almost impossible to touch. Every time she threw a punch, she made a noise that was a combination between a hungry leopard and a screeching eagle. In this moment, Jasper couldn't see a single thing that he would change about her. Even in this brutal fight, she is everything he could ever want.

As the fight continued, it became more playful. Lincoln lifted Kat above his head and laughed about it; Kat jumped on his back like a koala and refused to get down. The group, that had grown since they started, laughed along with the brother and sister.

Suddenly, Jasper felt very stupid; the emotion he hadn't been able to figure out was playfulness, and this had all been a way to let off some steam and piss off her older brother. He tuned back into the "fight" when he hears Kat screaming. Lincoln had her balanced on his shoulder and was spinning her around.

"Alright, alright. I think we can call this one a draw." Kat's eyes were still fierce, but now, they had love in them too. The siblings hugged it out while everyone cheered for the fact that they made up before returning to their lives.

"Alright, what the hell just happened?" Jasper was so confused as to why they went through the trouble of fighting if it wasn't even real. Why wear the paint? Why let people watch?

Kat laughed, "Fighting isn't always about winning or it being real. It's about practicing with someone who is at the same level as you. Lincoln and I have been training together since we could walk. We do this a lot actually. Most end in a draw but sometimes, one person does get the upper hand in a match." Jasper shook his head muttering about how they are both crazy.

Kat grabbed his hand, and for a second, she feared that he was going to drop it and walk away, but he doesn't. He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"So... so you guys are ok?" Octavia asks tentatively.

The siblings look at each other before smiling and declaring that they were in fact ok. The four walked back up the infirmary. Once inside, Kat and Lincoln sit side by side on one of the tables while Octavia and Jasper clean them up. Kat has a bloody nose and a gash on the inside of her forearm from a sharp rock along with about thirty developing bruises. Jasper cleaned up her face while she stitched up her arm. Lincoln isn't faring much better. His left shoulder is dislocated, he has a gash on his forehead, and four lines from the top of his left collarbone all the way to the bottom of his right collar bone left by Kat's sharp nails. The only thing that would probably scar was the gash on Kat's arm which would just be an addition to her collection.

As the skaikru members cleaned up their loved ones, they all sat in comfortable silence. After they were all clean, Kat went to the back room and came back with new clothes for them to wear due to the torn clothing they had previously been wearing. She put on a long sleeve floor length eggplant dress that was even functional in battle with a pair of boots. She handed Lincoln a black long sleeve loose shirt and a pair of army green cargo pants with a pair of boots as well.

After the pair was done dressing, the four of them left the infirmary, both couples holding hands. It was nearly dark, meaning that their village would be starting dinner festivities. As they walked, the couples talked separately but remained aware of each other's presence. Both of the conversations were very light hearted, and by the time they got to the village, there was no trace of tension left.

In the village, there were multiple fires going, and the food was being cooked over the biggest flame. The four decided to join the fire ring with the initial people who came to the village and the 100. Everyone around the ring felt comfortable with each other, and they all quickly made room for the additions. Jasper sat next to Monty who was by Harper. Next to Jasper was Kat, then Lincoln followed by Octavia, then Bellamy, and finally Clarke. There were more people around the fire ring but these eight people seemed to have deeper connections than the rest.

Jasper introduced Kat to Monty again but this time as his girlfriend. Harper and Kat automatically hit it off and began to talk about seemingly insignificant things. Clarke's hand rested in Bellamy's, showing the group their solidarity, and Bellamy's conversation with Octavia was actually civil. Whether it had anything to do with the tears that Octavia watched pour down her brother's cheeks, she didn't know. All that mattered was that they were better now. The group talked for what seemed like hours until the live quartet began to play a familiar song to Lincoln and Kat.

They locked eyes before he offered his hand to her, and they got up to dance both laughing as they made their way to an uncrowded space. The song was an upbeat and fast song that begged them to dance. "I'm surprised they know this song." Clarke, like everyone else, watched the siblings dance together in perfect time. "What song is it?" Bellamy asked.

"St. Paul's Suite. Number one. It's called Jig. My father loved to play this song; he'd dance me around on his toes."

Bellamy extended his hand and asked her to dance. Soon everyone was dancing even Jasper and Octavia who danced together due to their significant other's absence. Neither really minded though; watching their loved ones having so much fun as they danced to the complex Jig made their hearts soar.

After a few minutes, the song changed to a softer and slower piece. Kat and Lincoln kissed each other on the cheeks before both moving to their loved ones.

At the exact same time, they asked if they could steal their respective partners, all four of them laughing, and the couples went their separate ways to dance to the next song.

"So what song is this?" Jasper asked Kat as she attempted to teach him how to dance to this new and slightly slower song.

"This song is called The Dargasson. It goes together with the first one, but this one is the finale."

Jasper leaned in and kissed Kat with an intensity that made her forget all of the moves to this dance. Both of her arms snaked around his neck, and she let herself melt into his arms. He held her close, mumbling into her mouth that he loved her. She smiled and pulled her lips away from his and tucking her face into his neck and stating that she loved him too.

They all continued to dance for what seemed like hours until the happy moment was shattered by Jacobs. He came sprinting into their group of dancers, his eyes wide and his face white.

Kat and Lincoln both went over to the crazed looking man, demanding to know what was happening. He could only utter two words.

"They're coming."

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Who is coming you may ask? I don't know; you'll just have to wait and see! I hope that you all loved this chapter, please leave a review, and have a lovely day, week, month, year!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, Guys and Gals. I know it's been a while, but I have been CRAZY... busy (also just a little plain crazy). I go back to school tomorrow, and I am not ready. So, here I sit in Starbucks, attempting to pour my soul onto paper and avoid the inevitable. I hope that you enjoy this chapter because it was really fun to write.**

The group immediately stopped dancing and gathered around Jacobs. He spat out a "not here" before walking so quickly the others had to run to keep up. The other former Arcadians looked on in confusion and wonder as they watched their leaders leave the dinner that doubled as a party. Jasper grabbed Kat's hand, Lincoln grabbed Octavia's hand, Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand, and Monty grabbed Harper's hand. Much like their similar holds on their respective partners, they also all shared a deep fear that sat right at the base of their stomachs.

They were about five minutes away from the part of the village that housed the Arcadians when Kat realized where they were going. They were going to the front, most likely to fight. Her hold on Jasper tightened as she thought about who they might be going against. After about ten more minutes of walking, they reached the tent Jacobs used with his men for strategizing.

As soon as they entered the tent, Kat stepped forward to ask, "Who is coming, Jacobs?" He looked at the floor of the tent and shook his head before lifting his eyes back up to meet hers. "The army of chipped people. The people who will stop at nothing to get everyone to take their chip even if it means they are killing to do it."

"Ok, we can fight them. We have weapons. We have SKAIKRU weapons. I know you don't like the idea, but they may be our only shot."

Jacobs shook his head and, with a cracking voice, muttered, "Kat. Azgada might be with them. We saw some of their weapons in the hands of the chipped. Three of our scouts were just killed by those monsters. We need to act fast."

With that, Kat, Clarke, Bellamy, and Lincoln formulated a plan; the others helped as well, but the mix of grounder and arc was perfect especially since their opponents were grounder chipped with tech distributed by the old Acadian leader.

As they spoke, Jasper saw a fire in Kat's eyes that shook him to his core; the woman that he had fallen in love with had a murderous gleam in her usually kind eyes. He hadn't said much in terms of planning, opting to hold Kat's hand and offering silent support.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of tense deliberation, they had formulated a plan. Kat and Lincoln would meet the army and attempt to stop them from doing any harm to the villagers. Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke would be perched in the trees with guns and bows in case the talking failed. Inside the gates, all of the Arcadians and capable villagers would be ready for a fight, armed with knives, spears, and anything else that could be used as a weapon.

It wasn't a perfect plan, but they didn't have much time, so it was the best they had. Everyone shared a look of fear and love before Kat shook her head to clear it.

"Alright. Let's move." Before she could leave, Jasper grabbed her hand back and yanked her into his arms. The others looked at them with sadness as Kat briefly fell apart. Her arms wrapped around his neck like a vice, her face was shoved deep into his neck, and the sounds emitting from her mouth mirrored a dying animal. And just like that, she pulled herself together, detangling herself from Jasper and giving him one last powerful kiss, before wiping her eyes and looking a Jacobs.

"I need the keys for the weapons chest." Jacobs threw her the keys, and just like that, she was gone. "Make sure you are all armed when this goes down," she shouted over her shoulder. Lincoln kissed Octavia sweetly, locking their eyes as their minds connected. Their conversation without words lasted only seconds before Lincoln followed his sister out.

Jacobs sounded an alarm that told all of the villagers to get ready for a fight, and soon, hundreds of people were gathered around the front gates. The Arcadians heard the siren too and had come to help in the fight. Kat had already unlocked all of the weapons boxes, grabbing her own and arming herself with all of her weapons.

Her war paint had been fixed, and Lincoln stood by her side, ready for the battle to start. She sighed before stepping up in front of everyone.

"We are about to be attacked, and we all need to be ready. Today, we are not trikru and skaikru. We are one village. We are one side to this battle. I need all hands on deck if we are going to win this fight. So who is with me? Who will fight by my side against our enemy?"

The grounder villagers immediately joined Kat, and slowly, the Arcadians followed suit. They all had this new uniting factor that threatened them all. There was no longer a separation. They were one army undivided.

"Good. Now, everyone must grab a weapon from these bins. It doesn't matter what it is as long as you can use it. For example, don't grab a gun if you can't shoot." Kat looked to Jacobs extra commentary before looking back to the people and giving them their part of the plan.

They would all stand behind the gates which Jacobs would open should the time come. Both of the gates had a tarp draped over them, and the fences were covered in vines, preventing the enemy from seeing all of the villagers. People with guns would be on the sides so that they could cover the people who would be fighting hand to hand combat. Before long the scouts, who would also be in the trees during the battle, alerted Jacobs to the advance of the other army. Quickly, Kat and Lincoln said goodbye to Octavia and Jasper before walking out the gates. Octavia climbed into the trees with Bellamy and Clarke, all three of whom had to be painted with camouflage paint.

Lincoln and Kat stood about thirty feet away from the gate right before the trees got thicker, and they waited.

Lincoln looked over to his baby sister. The braids in the hair were done the way their mother had taught him to do. Her paint was black in contrast to the dark brown she usually wore. Her face was hard, her jaw was tense, and her hands itched to be holding her bow.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. We're going to win this." Lincoln placed his arm on her shoulder. She flinched slightly at the contact before covering his hand with hers. "Do you know how much I love you, Linc? You have always been there for me, and... I can't lose you. Not like this."

Her momentary show of weakness broke her brother's heart. Seeing his sister try not to fall apart was something that he never wanted to see. He grabbed her face, placed their foreheads together, and whispered, "You won't, Leena." He kissed her forehead, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, before releasing her. And just like that, they were stone faced again. They were warriors ready for a fight.

Suddenly, they heard a sound from ahead, sticks cracking under boots. Through the darkness, they saw two figures walking towards them. Kat's jaw tightened as she realized who the two people were: Thelonious Jaha and King Roan. The pair stopped about ten feet away from the brother sister duo. Kat peered behind them and noticed shadows behind them. They had brought an army.

She reconnected her eyes on Jaha. No one had spoken yet, so she decided to break the fragile silence. "King Roan. What a lovely surprise. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" She talked to Roan without taking her eyes off Jaha. By the sound of his heavy breathing, he didn't fancy the disrespect.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about it, Kitty Kat." At the King's comment, Kat's eyes snapped to his, and she let out a feral growl. "What so you can slaughter my people?"

"Not slaughter. Never slaughter. We want to help you people. Your village is a place that accepts all people. How is the city of light any different?" Jaha reasoned. "Well, if he wants us all in the city of light, then what business does Azgada have in all of this mess?" Lincoln was far calmer than his sister; however, his voice still held an edge that made Jaha fall silent. Roan attempted to start circling Kat and Lincoln in a threatening way, but before he could start, Kat pulled a knife out of the holder on her hip and threw it at the tree on her right without looking.

"Next time, it goes in your eye." Roan rolled his eyes before returning to his place next to Jaha. "Is that any way to treat a king?" His voice was dangerous and menacing.

Kat ignored his comment, "So what do you both want? A fight?"

"We want you to all be safe in the city of light. It's an amazing place where no one is hurt, and everyone is welcome and happy."

"Yeah, I'm sure people are happy when you force this chip down their throats. What kind of king are you, Roan? You are basically surrendering your people over to a crazed lunatic. I didn't think that you were that stupid." Through Kat's short, yet powerful speech, Roan got increasingly angrier; however, her last line undid him completely. "I bet your own demented mother was a better ruler than you. At least, she did what was best for her Kru." As Kat spat out the last word, Roan lunged forward, sword in hand. Kat had her long swords off her back faster than he could make his first move.

His moves were quick and furious, as he fought desperately to kill the little brat who had dared to defy him. He swung his sword a couple of times before knocking her to the ground with his brutish force. He made quick work of the sword in Kat's left hand, slamming her wrist on the ground until she dropped it. While she was on the ground, she made quick work of slicing the kings leg with her other sword and punching him in the face. Her attack knocked him off balance, giving her time to regain her footing and get back into position.

Roan recovered just as quickly. They continued to fight until Kat successfully knocked him to the ground, placing her foot on his chest and kicking his sword away from him. As she caught her breath, Roan remained silent, slowly reaching for the dagger on his belt. Before Kat could speak, Roan attempted to lunge up and stab Kat with the dagger; however, before he was even halfway off the ground, Kat stabbed her sword into his neck, causing blood to erupt from his neck. He made a few choking sounds as he slowly dropped back down to the ground. Kat yanked her sword free, causing more blood to pour out of her fallen foe's neck. She examined the blood on her blade, before looking back at the kings dying face.

"Long live the king."

 **As I wrote the last line, all I could think about was Scar throwing Mufasa off the cliff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, everything is going to go down, and I am so excited. Don't forget to drop a review, and have a great day, week, month, year!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, people. School has been kicking my butt lately, so I hope that you don't mind that Level 13 is way later than it should be. I hope that you enjoy it and forgive me because I really do feel terrible.**

Suddenly, the field became a battleground. The king had only brought thirty Azgada soldier with him along with the twenty soldiers that Jaha had provided. The gates to the village opened, and Kat's army emerged all screaming a great battle cry. The king's men sprinted out of the forest, their weapons drawn and their faces devastated.

There were casualties on all sides. The people in the trees shot arrows and bullets at the king's army. They were very effective in their job but not effective enough. The army was ruthless, beheading people with a flick of their wrist. They showed no signs of mercy as they desperately tried to avenge their king. However, their desperate nature was their ultimate downfall; talented soldiers fell to their demise due to their grief stricken hearts. The village warriors were just as ruthless as the Azgada warriors. They fought long and hard to defend their home and their livelihood.

Lincoln fought with grace and stealth as he went on defense to fight the new threats. His spear found its mark multiple times, sometimes going through two people at once. His face showed nothing but focus. Sometimes he would spare a look to the left and right, looking for a new victim or a motionless body of a loved one. He watched Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke jump down from the trees to join the battle. Despite his observations, Lincoln never once faltered in his battles; he won them with his raw skill and powerful need to protect his family. However, even his fighting was nothing compared to his sisters.

Kat's knives dug deep as she ripped people's throats out. She threw her knives with alarming accuracy, killing her enemy's instantly. She let out feral growls that reminded Clarke of how Lexa used to behave in battle. They were two strong women who just wanted to defend their homes and their people. Kat split her focus between her murderous activities and Jasper. While he had gotten better at fighting, he was still inept. She eventually backed him up against a tree to keep him safe. Jasper's eyes looked over Kat's shoulder watching the fight slowly come to an end after what felt like hours but in reality, was only minutes. And just like that, it was over. Clarke, Jasper, and Abby began frantically tending to their wounded; they spared a glance at every enemy soldier, but they were all dead. Save for one. Jaha. He was on his knees being guarded by Bellamy and Clarke who were checking each other for injuries.

Lincoln took a second after the final warrior had fallen to take a deep breath, slowly looking around the clearing at the scene in front of him. Automatically, he saw ten colony members lying dead on the group with their families surrounding them, silently mourning; in addition to the dead, there was a dozen wounded who were alive but some just barely. As they were tended to, Lincoln noticed that Kat wasn't one of the people leading the medical efforts; a dangerous feeling formed at the pit of his stomach.

His eyes whipped around the clearing, desperately searching for his baby sister; that is when he heard a sound he would never forget: Jasper's scream of agony. He turned to see his baby sister slowly fall into Jasper's arms; her eyes were empty as if she hadn't known she was hurt. Lincoln sprinted towards the couple and slid down next to Jasper; a knife was stuck in the chest of the girl he had always tried to protect. Her armor hadn't been enough to protect her, and the knife entered his sister's flesh just under her last rib on the right side.

Jasper was crying and screaming that she couldn't leave him and that he loved her and that everything would be okay. Kat tried to respond, but as blood bubbled between her rosy lips, Lincoln knew that she needed help. He scooped her up into his arms and started running. He could faintly hear Jasper yelling to Clarke to follow them, but at this point, he didn't care. He needed to save his baby sister.

When he finally reached the infirmary, he was covered in his sister's blood; he gently rested her on the table and examined the knife that was still lodged in her chest. He guessed that the blade was approximately two inches in length, and since it was buried up to the handle, he knew there was a possibility of internal bleeding. In a moment of weakness, he rested his forehead onto his sister's breast bone and begged her to tell him what to do, to get better, to stay. His wishes were granted when Clarke burst into the infirmary and pushed Lincoln out of the way. His first instinct was to growl and fight to stay with her, but Octavia's comforting arms convinced him to give Clarke and Astrum room to save Kat.

The couple walked outside where Lincoln pulled Octavia to him as tightly as possible and buried his face in her hair. When he had regained his composure, he noticed Jasper sitting on the group with his back leaning against the infirmary building; Bellamy had an arm wrapped around his shoulders as Jasper cried his eyes out. Lincoln took Octavia's hand, and together, they sat down next to the building. Lincoln looked at Jasper who was sitting right next to him; Jasper didn't even seem to realize that anyone was there with him. Bellamy's arm, as well as Lincoln and Octavia's entrance, didn't seem to register with Jasper. Lincoln grabbed Jasper's chin and made the young man look at him.

"Hey, she will pull through this. I promise you that." Lincoln looked Jasper in the eyes, and they had their real first moment of connection. They were both in love with the woman who was fighting for her life. Jasper just nodded before knocking his head back against the building and looking to the sky.

With a sob, Jasper choked out, "Don't make a promise that you can't keep." Not knowing how to respond, Lincoln looked back to Octavia and kissed her head; somehow, he felt selfish for thanking every power in the world that Octavia was ok. It felt like he was betraying his sister. As the night wore on, the four comrades began to doze off against the building.

Lincoln was the first one to wake up in the morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise. He looked around before moving Octavia so that she was leaned against Jasper instead of him. He stood up, stretching his limbs and looking around the village, which looked like a ghost town.

He looked at the infirmary door as he prepared himself for what he might see on the inside. He took a deep breath before entering the infirmary; it looked a lot different from the night before. All of the beds were full, and the least injured people were spread out on a large sea of blankets. There was already a designated corner for the dead; they were covered in white sheets, covered with their own blood.

Lincoln looked to the table where he had set his sister on the night before, and what he saw almost brought him to his knees. A white sheet draped over a body. A dead body. Lincoln started to silently cry as he approached his sister. As he approached her, he placed his hand on her head, his forehead on the table next to her body; then came the sobs. They racked his body so violently that he felt as if he would vomit all over the arrow victim next to her.

He had to see her face, even if it was for the last time. He moved the sheet little by little but was shocked by hair that was far too light to be Kat's. A beam of hope shot through him before he uncovered the body of a young woman who was certainly not his sister. She was a beautiful girl who couldn't have been much younger than Kat, but all Lincoln cared about was that she wasn't his baby sister. He quickly recovered the girl and quietly hoped for her to go to a better place.

Then he began searching; while the infirmary wasn't very big, there were still fourteen injured people. None of them were her. Had he gotten hopeful too soon? Was she really dead? He allowed his gaze to rest on the two covered figures in the corner who had not won their fight. They didn't appear to be the right size, but in his desperate state, he couldn't tell for sure. Just as he was about to check, he heard a voice from the back room, calling for someone. Calling for him.

"Hello? Lincoln? Jasper? Can anyone hear me?" Lincoln burst into the back room where his beautiful sister was sitting up in a bed that had blood stains on it from her injury. Clarke, Astrum, and Abbey were all asleep in the other two beds that rested along the walls of the back room. This was all secondary, however, because his main focus was on his baby sister who he gingerly took into his arms.

Lincoln allowed himself to stuff his face into her neck, but not to cry. She didn't need to see him cry. Kat pulled back and looked into his eyes with the utmost seriousness.

"Are we dead?" Kat asked warily.

Lincoln let out a hearty laugh. "No, Leena, no, we are most certainly not dead."

 **GOT YOU! She wasn't actually dead! That's about as good as my pranks get, lol. I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise that my next entry of this story will be more timely; I just have advanced senioritis, and I'm still trying to get my life together. Alright, guys and gals, have a great day, week, month, year, and don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK OK OK OK! I know I'm a bad person! I have been in school, and I've been writing, just... not about this. Sigh... Oh well, Level 14 is here now, and I hope you like it. Love you all, and again I'm super sorry. Read and Review!**

It took Kat four days before she was able to walk around and move freely. As soon as Jasper saw her, he burst into tears and took her into his arms; she wrapped her small arms around him, clutching onto him like he was her only hope. He pulled back and kissed her; it wasn't sweet or chaste like a lot of their other kisses. It was scared, desperate, and passionate. Since the day she woke up, Jasper and Lincoln hadn't left Kat's side.

Once Clarke gave Kat the green light to leave the infirmary, she did. She was extremely lucky because she didn't have any signs of internal bleeding; the gash had been stitched up, and her biggest concern was not breaking the stitches. Kat hated being a patient, and she couldn't take the desperate moans of the other injured people any longer. With Lincoln on one side and Jasper on the other, she slowly walked out of the infirmary, the sunlight hitting her body and bringing a brilliant smile to her face. Octavia had wanted to give Jasper and Lincoln privacy with Kat, but as soon as Kat saw Octavia standing outside of the infirmary, Octavia burst into tears. Kat broke away from the boys and grabbed Octavia into her arms.

Octavia had grown to love Lincoln's sister and thought of her as her sister as well. Kat had assumed a big sister role with Octavia, and Octavia couldn't imagine her life without this wonderful person in it. After all her tears had been shed, Kat pulled away from the love of her brother's life and kissed her forehead. Octavia gave her a watery smile before resting her head briefly on Kat's shoulder.

After Octavia was completely calmed down, the four comrades walked to the front of camp. As they walked, the village people looked to Kat with relief; they were all glad to see the young woman on her feet. Rumors had been circulating that she was alive, but no one dared to have hope. Along the way, some people stopped them, hugging Kat and wishing her well. An old woman, who apparently was friends with Ellie, told Kat that "she knew that it wasn't her time."

When they finally reached the front of the village, they saw Jacobs standing outside of the very tent they had used to strategize. As soon as he saw Kat, he rushed over to give her a gentle hug as not to tug on her stitches. They all entered the tent, after Kat's and Jacobs' moment and began their talk on the battle. They had lost about a dozen people on their side so far and just as many were injured. King Roan's body had been sent back to Azgada along with the dead soldiers. When asked how, Jacobs simply shook his head and said, "It was a suicide mission. We haven't heard from our people who drove the horse-drawn cart. We doubt we ever will again.

As they continued to discuss, the topic of the leader of the chipped people arouse. Jaha. A man who was apparently crazed. He was taken prisoner and was now being held. Jacobs was concerned because all of the chipped people have a connective mind; they quickly blindfolded him and walked him around the woods so that he would be disoriented. Jacobs knew that his soldiers knew what the village looked like, but so far, they hadn't found it. Maybe they had deemed it a lost cause. After agreeing that the chip should be taken out of Jaha, the five left the tent. Jacobs went to meet with some villagers to check on the progress of the reinforced fences.

The other four made their way to the Arcadians section of the camp. As soon as they walked in, all eyes landed on Kat. There were no cheers at her arrival, only silence and slow and soft hugs. One by one, Kat accepted an embrace from every person in the vicinity; some were crying, some tried to crack a joke, and most were afraid. Clarke and Bellamy were two of the last people to approach her. Clarke with tears in her eyes fiercely grabbed onto Kat, whispering how sorry she was and how she wished that Clarke had protected her; to Kat, this felt like the final step of forgiveness in their relationship. Bellamy's hug, while less fierce, was still warm and genuine; Kat laughed internally as she realized that this was probably the most affectionate thing that they had done. After all of the embracing was over, Kat suggested a bonfire.

So that is what they did. They all sat around the bonfire, Kat and Lincoln signing old grounder songs that had been passed down through the generations. The songs had originally been in English, then translated into Trigedasleng, so it wasn't hard to translate them back. As they sang, the camp seemed to settle and relax. Jasper sat to the left of Kat, his hands resting on the small of her back and knee. She leaned back to rest her body against his, and just like the rest of camp, they began to heal: Jasper from his fear of losing another woman he loved and Kat from the fear of losing Jasper over his fear.

As one some came to an end, silence rested in the air for a second, before Bellamy looked to Kat and asked if there were others. Kat hesitated a moment, before clearing her throat and starting a new song. The song held a certain irony to it because Kat almost didn't have another day to live.

Today while the blossoms still cling to the vines

Ill taste your strawberries, I'll drink your sweet wine.

A million tomorrows shall all pass away,

Er, I forget all the joys that are mine today.

I'll be your dandy, and I'll be your rover.

You'll know who I am by the songs that I sing.

I'll feast at your table, I'll sleep in your clover.

Who knows what tomorrow may bring.

Today while the blossoms still cling to the vines

I'll taste your strawberries, I'll drink your sweet wine.

A million tomorrows shall all pass away,

Er, I forget all the joys that are mine today.

As the song came to an end, Lincoln pulled his sister close resting his head on her shoulder. Jasper refused to let her go completely though as her hands were completely encased in his. She found that in her brother's arms with her lover sitting beside her in the glow of the flames, she felt safe for the first time in days. Due to her feeling of security, her eyes began to droop, and she let out a great yawn that made Jasper chuckle.

"Alright, that's enough singing for tonight. Time for bed." And with that, Lincoln lifted his sister up and with Jasper by his side, walked her into their tent. Lincoln kissed her head and whispered a few sweet nothings to her before looking back at Jasper and returning to the bonfire. Slowly, Jasper approached the bed where Kat was laying, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

He pulled back the covers and climbed into her bed; she moved to make room for him before resting her head on his chest.

His kissed the top of her head and sighed, "I'm so happy that you're alive. I was so worried that I would never be able to hold you again." As he continued to speak, his voice shook with tears. She leaned her head up to kiss the bottom of his jaw.

"I love you, Jasper." They lay in silence, and slowly she began to feel secure in his arms, and he began to believe that she was okay.

"I love you too."

 **Was it worth the wait?! I really liked the chapter, and I hope that you did too! Please don't forget to review, and have a great day, week, month,yearr!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Uhhhhhhhhh... Hi? I know. I know. It has been almost a year, and I'm an awful human. Wel, friends, I just finished my senior year of high school and the summer after my senior year where I worked two jobs. So, I've been scary busy. But this is the last chapter of this book, and I hope you really like it. To make up for the long waiting period, this chapter is super long, and I hope that it closes the story out the way you want it to. Please leave a review!**

The cold morning air sent a chill up Kat's spine; she let out a shiver and shuffled closer to Jasper. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man whom she loved more than anything. Jasper was still asleep, but as she moved to brush his cheek with her fingertips, his arms tightened around her. Kat took her time tracing the lines of his face: his cheekbones, the bags under his eyes, his eyebrows, his lips. She still couldn't believe how much she loved this man and how close they came to losing each other. Jasper moaned slightly before peeling his eyes open and looking around; his eyes connected with Kat's as he smiled softly at her. She wrinkled her nose as the cold air started to soak into her bones.

As if feeling her discomfort at the cold temperatures, Jasper pulled her closer and rubbed his hand quickly up and down her arms to try to warm her up. His actions made her laugh which in turn made Jasper laugh. They were both completely content to just lay there for the rest of their lives; however, that didn't stop Kat's mind from wandering to Jaha. He was dangerous, and Kat didn't want him anywhere near her family. It shocked her momentarily that she thought of Jasper and Octavia as family. These two beautiful and amazing people had made her a much happier person which no one thought was possible. Kat had always been the epitome of positivity while still being strong and feared. Since she had met Jasper, things had changed; the once nomadic free spirit was now content to lay in a bed all day with the man she loved. Because of this, she knew that she couldn't lose him, and she knew that Jaha needed to be stopped.

Jasper brushed her hair that had fallen out of her braids out of her face. "What are you thinking about?"

Kat chuckled, "I feel that it is only fair to tell you that I find that line highly cliche, Mr. Jordan." Jasper buried his face in her neck and let out what was meant to sound like an exasperated sigh but really came out as a laugh. "Humor me, babe."

Kat giggled as his breath tickled her neck. Jasper brought his face out of her neck to lock eyes with the woman that he had grown to love. She quickly sobered and sighed, "Honestly, I was thinking about Jaha. About what we should do with him."

Jasper sighed and sat up in bed. "Can I ask you for something?" Kat sat up with him and reclaimed her position pressed against his side as he slid his arm around her waist. "Anything."

"Actually two things. Two questions. Are you afraid of Jaha?"

She answered without hesitation, "Yes. I've never been afraid to admit that I fear him. I'm afraid what he will do if he is not contained. I'm afraid that he may destroy life as we know it. I'm... I'm afraid what he will do to you. What if he tries to make you take it? What if I...I lose you? What if he kills you, Jasper?!" Jasper found it interesting that she had no problem admitting her fear, but the thought of losing him scared her to a point that she was shaking. He pulls her close to his chest and rocks gently as if trying to soothe a crying child. This is probably the most vulnerable he has ever seen her, and a small part of his is soaring. He was never able to fathom that this woman who could kill a man with her little finger would ever be able to be this vulnerable with him.

"Give me today. No planning. No fighting. Just us. Please, Kat." She pulled away slightly before locking eyes with him and nodding her head before tucking her head under his chin. They stayed that way for a while before Kat sighed a happy sigh and kissed Jasper before getting off his lap. However, he refused to remove his hands from her hips, and as she climbed out of bed, he slid behind her until he was sitting on the side of her bed. Kat turned around to look at him before laughing and stepping in between his legs. She leaned her head down and kissed him on the lips so softly Jasper could have mistaken it for a hummingbird's wing brushing his lips. She let out a soft giggle and pulled away from him so that they could both get dressed.

After Kat had gotten dressed, she turned around to see Jasper who had just pulled his pants up to his hips. A light blush colored Kat's cheeks as she looked at Jasper's naked chest. Jasper caught her staring a smirked at her; however, his smirk disappeared when he realized that Kat was looking at his scar. The very scar that had been left by her people when the 100 had first landed on earth. Kat slowly walked over to him and reached her hand out to gingerly brush her fingertips against the scar. Jasper placed his hand over hers and used a finger to bring her chin up so that their eyes could lock. She didn't like the idea of anyone hurting Jasper, and she definitely didn't like the idea of a spear plunging itself into his abdomen.

"Hey, you have scars, too, Kat."

"Yes, but next to none of my scars are from an ambush." She sniffed as if holding back angry tears. Jasper sighed before he nodded and said, "Well then I guess its good I have you to protect me."

Kat smirked at Jasper before throwing a clean shirt at him. He laughed, tugged it on, and hand in hand they walked out of the tent together. Upon exiting the tent, their presence drew the eyes of everyone in the village.

Kat looked around before summoning everyone to the fire circle. "We obviously have a lot to work through with Jaha and Azgada, but we all need a break. So for today, no strategizing. No training. No war. Just family time, relaxation, and kindness. Am I understood?" Everyone around the circle nodded and cheered at the idea of having the day off. Kat smiled at all of the people she had come to consider friends. Jasper squeezed her hand, but before he could say anything, Lincoln and Octavia were there.

"Are you sure about this, Kat?"

"Yes, we need this. One day will not affect our chances too greatly, but it will boost morale. Everyone is exhausted from having to fight and stay alert for so long." Lincoln paused, looking at his sister, trying to get a read on her. Finally, he hugged her and grabbed Octavia's hand.

"We should all meet tonight at the rock." Kat smiled as she remembered all the fond times the siblings had shared at the rock. Kat nodded and took Jaspers hand, pulling him away from all the chaos.

"We should go on a picnic," Kat said to Jasper, their hands swinging between them as her loose hair swaying gently in the breeze. Jasper smiled and quickly agreed. Kat smirked and said, "But first, I have to get something."

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other after the crowds had dissipated and smiled at each other so widely, they though their cheeks would rip open.

"So, what do you want to do on this rare free day?" Bellamy asked, twisting a piece of Clarkes hair in his fingers, as he leaned against a tree. Clarke leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

With a sigh, she opened her eyes, "Honestly, I could just use a shower and a nap." Bellamy laughed in the way that made his eyes crinkle at the edges. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I think we should start with this nap." His nose nuzzled into her neck making her giggle in a way that she had never giggled before. Soon, they were both laughing so hard, they were wiping tears from each other's faces. Bellamy looped an arm around her shoulders and gently lead her to their tent. He pulled her jacket off of her shoulders gently as she used her toes to kick her boots off. After her jacket was off, he made quick work of his jacket, shirt, and shoes. When he turned around to look at his bed, Clarke was already in it. He didn't think that he could ever be happier to see another image.

Clarke curled up on her side and patted the empty space beside her. Bellamy climbed into bed, pulling Clarke close to him so that her head was on his chest, and his cheek rested on her honey-colored hair.

"Promise me that we can stay like this forever," Clarke mumbled into his chest as her eyes dropped even lower, her exhaustion taking over.

Bellamy gave her a small, sad smile and pulled her impossibly closer, "I wish I could." Clarke breathed out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, I know." With that, they both drifted off into the most restful sleep they had had since they had landed on earth.

Lincoln and Octavia also decided to spend the day alone together. They both felt incredibly confined by the walls of their village, regardless of the fact that they kept them safe. Lincoln grabbed a knife, a bow with a quiver, and a spear. Octavia grabbed a bow with a quiver, a dagger, and a gun. They also brought flint and steel to make a fire later in the day. The couple set off into the woods to go hunting.

While they walked two feet apart, it was obvious to any onlooker that they were together. They moved in almost perfect sync. They came across a herd of deer about two miles into their journey and decided to start hunting early. After about an hour of hunting, they had managed to hunt enough to feed the entire village for the night. After stringing their game into the trees, they looked into each other's eyes. Lincoln had never felt so lucky to be alive; Octavia took his hand, and they started to walk. They didn't really know where they were going, and they walked without making a sound.

As they walked, they started to walk faster and faster until they were running as faster as they could. Laughs ripped out of their mouths like a long needed cry. Their hands never losing their grip. At this moment, they were like a pair of wild animals running wild in the great outdoors. Suddenly, they came across a lake. Lincoln pulled Octavia to a stop.

"Care for a swim?" Lincoln broke the silence they had maintained. Lincoln couldn't really remember a time when Octavia showed her pure unadulterated fear on her face. His brow furrowed as he squeezed her hand and pulled her chin up, so she would meet his eyes. Once their eyes met, she let out a nervous laugh.

"The first time I swam, I almost got eaten." She swallowed the lump in her throat as a blush took over her cheeks. Lincoln let out a breathy laugh as he pulled her closer by the waist.

"Well, what if I protected you from the snake?"

"Is that what almost killed me?"

"Yes. It usually goes for deer, but if it spots a grounder, it isn't unheard of for them to attack. Don't worry though, this lake is small enough that whatever tried to get you won't be here." He paused for a second, "Even if it was here, you know that I would die to protect you. My life means nothing if I can't protect you. And I know that you can protect yourself, and I love you for that, but without you, I wouldn't be able to go on."

Octavia looked into his eyes before pulling him slowly into the lake. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close as he could.

"I love you. And I can protect myself, but I hope that you know that I appreciate how you protect me. But you have to understand, without you, I wouldn't be able to go on." Lincoln's eyes glazed over before he crashed his lips into Octavia's. They moved in perfect, desperate sync, their lips saying everything they needed to. Despite this, when they separated, Lincoln wasted no time.

"I've never had someone love me like this. I mean Kat has always been there for me, but...we were always better independent. Kat always hated when I smothered her, and I always hated when she tried to take point on a task. But with you, I have never been so dependent on someone or... needed someone like this before. And it's scary, but I love it because I love you. Octavia... I want to marry you. I want everything with you. Your love, your children, you. Tavia, after all of this is over... Will you marry me?"

Octavia had started crying as soon as he started talking, and by the time he asked, she couldn't speak. All she could do was nod. Lincoln laughed in a grateful and breathy way before kissing her again. And this time their kisses were anything by desperate instead they were content because the only thing that mattered at that moment was them.

Kat and Jasper walked through the village hand in hand to the horse barn. As they passed all the people in the village, they waved and smiled. It was like the village had transformed with her statement. They were all enjoying their families, the outdoors, and their freedom.

When they reached the barn, Kat swept her hair into a tight french braid before grabbing two saddles from the wooden racks in the back of the structure. Jasper looked to the horses with reverence and fear as they paced their stalls ready to run. He realized that the something that Kat needed to get was their mode of transportation. Kat returned with two saddled, both leather, both minimalistic and small. She handed one of the saddles to Jasper who held is awkwardly between his two hands. Kat unlatched a stall which housed a wild palomino. She soothed her with a few whispered nothings before pitching the blanket on the mare's back before placing down the saddle. She cinched it with expert and nimble hands as Jasper watched, fascinated with this new facet of Kat that he had yet to discover.

Her eyes rose to meet his, a blush suddenly covering her cheeks, "What?"

The innocence in her voice made Jasper's heart soar. "You're… you're just so…," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "good at that."

Kat laughed, her dark hair swinging behind her as she walked to the front of the horse. She slipped the bitless bridle, which she informed Jasper used to be called a hackamore, over the horse's nose, hooking the reins over the saddle horn.

"I can teach you if you want." The blush hadn't quite left her cheeks, but her steps were confident and sure.

"Why not?" Jasper chuckled out. Kat took the saddle from Jasper, holding it with one hand against her hip. With her other hand, she grabbed Jaspers hand as they walked four stalls down to a dark chocolate brown Friesian horse. Unlike the palomino, this horse was calm. Its eyes held wisdom that Jasper couldn't even begin to fathom. Kat unlatched the gate, and with Jasper in tow, she approached the horse. Her forehead dropped forward to rest against the horse's forehead. They seemed to be praying together, members of a religion that only they knew about. After a minute of silence, Kat kissed the horses nose and turned to Jasper.

"This is Bayard. We found him a few months ago, and he's… special. As you can probably tell, he is better behaved than his mare counterpart." He tone was joking, but her words were as true as they could have ever been. They were polar opposites, kind of like Jasper and Kat. However, according to Kat, the horse's pairing worked. Just like Jasper and Kat. Kat threw the blanket over the back of Bayard before handing the saddle to Jasper and showing him where it should sit. She adjusted it before showing him how to cinch the horse. Her hands stayed over his hands guiding him through the motions of the knot. She helped him adjust the stirrups before looping the hackamore over the horse's nose.

Using the reins, Kat led the horse out to the palominos stall. She handed the reins to Jasper before pulling the wild horse out of the stall. Despite her crazy demeanor, she seemed to know her purpose and, thus, was obedient to Kat's hand.

"This is Lucy, by the way. I know she seems a little dangerous, but she's a great ride." She tied the reins to a nearby bar before walking over to Jasper.

"You ready?" Until this moment, Jasper had been trying to ignore the fact that he would be riding a horse.

"As I'll ever be." He let out a shaky breath as he approached the left side of the horse. Kat helped him put his foot in the stirrup before helping him swing himself up onto the horses back. When he was situated, Kat moved to Lucy, and in the blink of an eye, she swung her body up so she was positioned elegantly on the horses back.

She showed him how to steer and how to stop, and before long, they were off. The guards at the gate smiled and waved as they left the camp on horseback. Kat had strapped the picnic basket that they had packed before going to the barn to the back of Lucy. Jasper watched in awe as Kat rode. Kat would take her in giant loops around Bayard, every time coming back to Jaspers side. Bayard, not really minding Lucy's need for speed, was content at a walk just like Jasper. Kat, on the other hand, looked truly free on the back of a galloping horse.

Her braid bounced against her back, as she moved her body in tandem with the horse. From the speed, Jasper was able to see the convenient riding leggings she wore under her flowing dress. She looked powerful and feminine and strong and wild and in control and mature and childlike all in the same instant. And he knew that he was the luckiest man in the world because she allowed him to bask in her presence.

After five loops around, Kat had insisted they go to the spot they would be meeting Lincoln and Octavia.

They tied the horses up to a nearby branch, and Kat spread out a blanket in the spot where they would enjoy their picnic. The rock, as Lincoln had dubbed the spot when he was much younger, was covered in moss and overlooked a lake. The siblings had spent a lot of time picking blueberries and watching the clouds float by on this rock. It was their favorite place and now they were sharing it with their respective loved ones.

Jasper plopped down next to her with a soft grunt. Kat chuckled while unbraiding her long brown hair, letting it fly free.

"You aren't used to having a horse between your legs are you?" Jasper glanced at her sideways, crossing his stretched out legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed that you realized my total lack of experience back at the barn."

"Oh, don't worry, I did." She squinted at the sky, and she laughed breathily. "Bet you'll be sore tomorrow."

"I'll give you that," he smirked at her, poking her on the nose, causing her to scrunch her entire face up as she swatted his hand away.

She unpacked the meal of bread, dried meat, and vegetables. Before they began to eat, she walked to the blueberry bush and picked as many as she could hold in her skirt. Jasper helped her set them gently on the blanket. If not for the deep bluish purple of her dress, it would have been stained by the fruit immediately. They ate in comfortable silence, Kats lips occasionally brushing Jaspers cheek, or his hand brushing the small of her back. After they ate, they packed everything back into the basket before lying down and staring at the sky.

"Can we just stay here forever?"

Kat turned her head to look at Jasper, her fingers fidgeting with the sides of her dress. She sighed, "Hmm, I'm afraid not. You see, we have these things called responsibilities, and-" She was caught off with a squeal as Jasper wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her on top of him, both of them laughing hysterically. She folded her arms, placing them on his chest, her chin resting on her wrist.

"You know what I mean," Jasper sighed. "This is just so much easier. Laying out here, staring at the sky, with the most amazing woman in the entire world."

Kat blushed and laughed at that. "First, I am not the most amazing woman in the entire world, and second, you should know that because you've seen the entire world."

"Well, it was pretty far away. I mean you know more about this world than I could ever hope to know. That's what I love about you. You're just so unapologetically you, and you're curious about literally everything even though it seems like you already know everything."

Kat tisked, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes, "I don't know everything. It just feels that way because you're in unfamiliar territory. Put me on a space station, and I'm lost." Jasper had never thought of it that way before.

He realized that as much as the ground fascinated him, it didn't have to fascinate Kat, because she lived it every single day. This ground was the physical embodiment of her soul just like, in a way, the Ark was an embodiment of him.

"Well that may be true, but you saved me. After Maya, I thought I was going to die, but into my life, you march. All self-confidence and kindness. You cared about me even when I didn't care about me. You are the reason that I am still here."

"I'm in love with you." He sounded so confident as the words were uttered out of his barely parted lips.

"I'm in love with you too." Kat's lips reciprocated, and in a split second they were sitting up with their lips attached to each other. It was as if they were oxygen to each other, and they had been underwater for a very long time. Kat's hands desperately raked over jasper's neck and chest as his stabilized her hips. Their eyes were both pinched shut as their lips seemed to memorize each other. They seemed to sink into each other as their lips moved passionately and frantically. They couldn't get enough. As their lips slowly came to a stop, their noses gently brushed against each other.

"Promise me forever," Jasper muttered so quietly, it was almost like he hadn't said anything.

"Until my heart stops beating."

Jasper placed her hand over his heart as a return to her sentiment. They were it for each other. They fit together like puzzle pieces that had long since been looking for their match but had never felt satisfied.

But, now, for today, they were here, and they had each other, and that was enough.

After their proclamations, they had laid down on the blanket and continued to stare at the sky, sometimes bringing their focus back to each other, sharing kisses, or more statements of love. As the sun began to set they heard something rustling in the trees. Kat sat up immediately, her hand on the knife she kept on her hip. Seconds later, Octavia and Lincoln emerged from the bushes.

"Easy there, Leena. It's just us." Kat relaxed from her position.

"Damn you. You scared the daylight out of me. I thought you were going hunting." Kat stood up from her defensive position, noticing that neither Octavia nor Lincoln had any game with them.

"We dropped it off at camp," Octavia interjected; she looked happier than Kat had ever seen her. Jasper stood up to stand by Kat.

"What happened?" Kat looked between the two slowly. Jasper furrowed his brow, confused by the glee emitting off of the couple.

"Well, um, I've asked Octavia to marry me…" Lincoln appeared to be scared of his baby sisters reaction. The fear turned out to be unwarranted. Kats face lit up as she let out a happy gasp before jumping at her brother, tackling him into a bear hug. Jasper hugged Octavia while Kat had Lincoln occupied. Kat released Lincoln by kissing both of his cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you, brother." His eyes clouded over like he was about to cry before taking his sister back into his arms.

He sniffled and rubbed his hand through her hair before sighing, "We'll always be Lincoln and Kat against the world," which forced a sob from her chest. After a few minutes, the sibling separated, both wiping their eyes and trying to look strong.

"Good talk," Kat said, jokingly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Lincoln laughed, "Yeah, good talk. I love you, Leena."

"You too, Linc."

The siblings finally seemed to realize that Jasper and Octavia were still standing beside them. Kat automatically took Octavia into her arms and whispered into her hair that she was so excited to officially have a new sister. Octavia had cried into Kat's shoulder, thanking her for saving Lincoln, for being a great sister, and just for being there. Jasper shook Lincoln's hand while they both watched the lovers hug in such a loving way. Once Octavia and Kat had pulled away from each other, and the tears had dried, the four of them sat on the edge of the rock. Kat dropped her head to Jasper's shoulder as she held Lincoln's hand. Lincoln's other hand found Octavia's cheek, and his lips found her cheek, causing her to look at him, before dropping her head to his shoulder, mimicking Kat. For a while, they just sat, looking out over the lake, and for the first time in months, they felt rejuvenated, happy, healthy, and ready to take on the world. Which was a good thing. Because from where they sat on the rock, they could see Azgeda troops marching in over the valley about twenty miles away from the village. But they would be ready.

Lincoln and Kat locked eyes, sharing a private and ready smirk before the four of them stood up simultaneously and headed for the horses. Lincoln and Octavia climbed onto Bayard, as Jasper and Kat climbed onto Lucy. They rode off to the village without fear, because they knew that they would win.

After all, the side with the most to lose fights the hardest to keep it. And fight they would.

 **So, what did you think? I've been trying really hard to do the characters justice, and I'm just so angry at the show right now that it has been nice to write my own ending. Well, that's all I have for this story. I really hope that you enjoyed it because I had a great time writing it! Have a great day, week, month, year!**


End file.
